Historically, Not Awesome
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: Hogwarts was just about as weird and insane as ever- except that Green was the grandson of the headmaster, and a Hufflepuff. This meant that, of course, Hogwarts was even weirder and more insane for him. Also because of some other things.
1. Chapter 1

Renny: Hogwarts AU! This was actually originally gonna be an AU of my fic, _Viva la Deviants_ , but I decided no.

Green: Why?

Renny: . . . The characters, mainly. While I think they might be a good bunch for it to work, I just decided it was too complicated because basically some of them are OCs and that's a bit weird. So no canon foreigners.

Green: Well at least this means the plot doesn't revolve around me being adopted or some shit.

Renny: Yep, good for you. You still need to deal with the bullshit of liking Red though. Disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon or Hogwarts.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

When Green was Sorted into Hufflepuff, everyone was shocked.

Of course, they'd all expected him to want to be like his grandfather- so people thought he might have been a Slytherin for ambition. But Green wasn't ambitious and he wanted to be his own person.

Some had actually expected Gryffindor, because- again- his grandfather was a brave man and if Green was anything like him he'd have been in Gryffindor. Again, no, because while Green didn't fear standing up for himself or others, he wouldn't charge head-first into danger.

A lot of people had also expected Ravenclaw, yet again because of his grandfather. The man was intelligent, and yes, so was Green, but he didn't really believe that he was as intelligent as most people thought he was.

At the time of his Sorting, Green had been kind of lonely. All of the kids his age had avoided him simply because he was, basically, mute in comparison to the rest of the loud and rash kids.

No, he wasn't an actual mute, he was just quiet. However, the kids of Pallet (and everyone else) either said he was mute and therefore weird, or they said he thought he was too good for them (he didn't) and therefore hated him even before they'd seen him. So he'd been lonely.

And besides, with the entire hall watching him (because being the headmaster's grandson meant there were so many people watching his every move), he'd been terrified.

The Hufflepuff table had been the only one which hadn't looked expectant, judging or mocking.

So Green was Sorted into Hufflepuff, and while it did take almost half a minute for the shock to register, the only ones who clapped for him were the House he'd been Sorted into.

He still wasn't sure whether the other Houses had been silent because they were shocked or offended that he was in Hufflepuff.

Everyone in Hufflepuff was nice, making sure he didn't feel left out whenever they did anything. They treated him like one of them, which was great because he could finally be around people, around friends, and they wouldn't immediately start going on about his grandfather.

He also made some friends in the other Houses too, but hardly ever Slytherin because they seemed to want to mock and tease him at every turn.

Crystal Kotone was in his year and a Ravenclaw, and she and Green often spent their dinnertimes in the library, looking up different things. Mainly for homework, but since Crystal was a Ravenclaw it kind of meant that she'd often go way too overboard with research. Not that he minded, it was fun.

It was Crystal who first came up with the idea of becoming pokemagi.

Green hadn't honestly been that interested, knowing that they'd come up to the subject in their third year, but Crystal insisted- and soon they were both dragged into a world where wizards could become pokemon.

It was fascinating, and after two years of hard work- not to mention pointers and tips from the Transfiguration teacher, Karen- they managed to become pokemagus.

Crystal was a Growlithe. Green thought that maybe she could have been an Arcanine, but they both agreed that because they were still kids, their pokemagus forms were first-stage evolutions.

Green was, strangely enough, an Eevee. He had no idea why, but Crystal seemed to think it was because he had so much potential as a wizard and a Trainer.

He didn't agree, obviously, and privately thought that maybe his pokemagus form was an Eevee because he had no idea what he was doing half the time, and there was never a set path for him. Also, most Trainers chose what their Eevee evolved into- so it made sense, because Green never really had much choice in his life anyway.

Green never told Crystal any of these negative thoughts, because she would just drag him down to the infirmary or St Mungo's, depending on what he said to her.

In their third year, Green and Crystal chose their subjects. Since he had no idea what to do, Crystal dragged him into her dorm (because no one had been into Hufflepuff besides Hufflepuffs and Green wasn't about to break that rule too) to help him decide.

"What about Divination?" Crystal had suggested, pointing at the subject in question.

"What, because I'm a Seer?" Green dryly replied.

"Yeah, mostly." his best friend had admitted without a shred of shame.

Crystal was known for not sugarcoating anything. Also for being without sensitivity- she'd once bluntly told someone that they stunk like a Skuntank that had been dragged through shit and had then farted, and the poor guy had run off crying.

And to think, people thought it was Green who was the insensitive one.

He also chose Care of Magical Creatures, where he could finally get away from the Slytherins, because none of them liked the teacher. He was a tall, green haired man called N, which Green didn't get but whatever, so long as he was a good teacher. And he was also a pokemagus too, a Zoroark to be specific.

Or maybe he was a Zoroark pretending to be a wizard. Whatever.

So to put it bluntly (ugh, Crystal was rubbing off on him), Green wasn't anything like most people thought he was, or should be.

He wasn't ambitious, he wasn't brave, he wasn't intelligent.

He was just a normal Hufflepuff who happened to be the Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, a Seer and a pokemagus.

No one else but Crystal and her little brother really knew about the Seer thing, and only she, her little brother and the _teachers_ knew about the pokemagus thing.

Now he was starting his fourth year, or would, as soon as he got to Hogwarts at least.

Being the grandson of the headmaster did have its perks occasionally, since it pretty much guaranteed that he'd be at the train station at least an hour or two before it took off. So now he was just waiting on Crystal.

She always turned up late, or at least late by his time. Normally around about half an hour before the train left, Crystal would turn up, but Green was stuck waiting around for her.

Mostly because he was too scared to go on the train by himself and face anyone else who came as early as he did. They were mostly Ravenclaws who weren't as friendly as Crystal, or Slytherins looking to get the best carriages and compartments.

Green always hid whenever he saw a Slytherin.

After half an hour of waiting (this time he'd managed to convince Oak that he didn't need to turn up two hours early) he finally spotted Crystal moving within the growing crowd, presumably dragging her little brother Emerald.

Emerald was actually the only Slytherin who Green wasn't immediately terrified of, and was in the year below him and Crystal. He was a kind of small person and spent half his time insulting everyone (even Crystal, so Green never took anything he said personally).

He was nice, really, but kind of not.

Green wandered through the crowd to meet them, and waved them towards a carriage he knew was empty for now. They quickly made their way into a random compartment which was definitely gonna be empty (because no one but the Hufflepuffs and his two friends would sit anywhere near him).

Emerald instantly plonked himself down on one of the seats, stretching out so Green and Crystal couldn't sit anywhere else but the other one.

They didn't mind, he did that way too much anyway.

"How's your summer been?" Crystal asked, once Green had managed to find out where he'd stashed his pokeballs.

"Mostly uneventful." Green replied, quieter than her but for him it was normal volume. Emerald was just loud.

"Don't tell me- Oaky made you go to summer camp or some shit." Emerald muttered, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"He needs to stop doing that." Crystal sighed when Green nodded. "Just because you're a Trainer as well as a wizard-"

"He wants me to be an Auror." Green interrupted. "He doesn't actually know about the Trainer thing. Grandpa thinks I'm just indecisive."

"Man, he sucks balls."

"Emerald!" Crystal snapped, glaring at her little brother. She looked back at Green. "He has a point though. Maybe you should tell Professor Oak that you wanna be a Trainer and not an Auror?"

Green shook his head.

Crystal sighed and leaned back, stroking the head of her pet Natu, Natee. She said nothing more on the subject, so Green quickly asked her what her summer had been like.

She told Green about a weird muggle thing called Disney Land, and with a few 'corrections' from Emerald, managed to explain why grown adults dressed up in costumes of cartoon characters.

"For the kids." Crystal insisted.

"Because they're paedos." Emerald corrected her.

"For. The kids!"

They would have started up another endless argument if Green hadn't interrupted them yet again.

Green honestly didn't understand why or how these Disney Land things were amusing, but Crystal had promised that he could come next time and see for himself. Emerald kept insisting to show Green some Disney movies first, otherwise he'd be even more confused.

"There's movies? Of an amusement park?" Green asked. He knew what an amusement park was, but had never been to one himself.

"No, the park is basically all of those in one place, with people dressing up as some of the more well-known characters for the kids." Crystal explained. "The movies are what the park itself is based on, like, say, _Cinderella_ or _Snow White_ or something."

"Or _Frozen_." Emerald pointed out. "That's kinda big, even though it came out last year."

"I have no idea what those are." Green freely admitted.

"Then when you come over for Christmas, we'll gladly educate you." Crystal said firmly.

They both seemed to be under the impression that, every year, Oak would allow Green to go with Crystal and Emerald for the Christmas holidays.

Despite him saying no every single year, the two refused to give up.

The conversation moved on from movies and Disney (Green still didn't understand and without the movies there to help, his friends' explanations made little sense) and somehow onto Quidditch, despite Crystal and Emerald not being on the team for their respective Houses.

It was probably so they had semi-even ground to talk about, because everyone who went to Hogwarts knew what Quidditch was. And if they didn't, they'd find out pretty damn quick.

"Got any spying planned?" Emerald asked. "I could stick around for the Slytherin training sessions, if you want. They deserve to get their asses kicked."

"Much as I'd appreciate that, Diamond would kill me. And you." Green told him.

"Hufflepuffs." Emerald huffed.

"I don't hang around for Ravenclaw sessions anyway, so I couldn't offer to spy even if I wanted to." Crystal shrugged, like Green had asked.

"I wouldn't ask you to anyway." he told her. "Dia always says we don't need to spy or cheat to win games."

"And that's why you lose half the time- not to mention you keep staring at that Red dude whenever you play Gryffindor." Emerald casually mentioned.

Green tried to hex him. Emerald deflected it with a shriek.

"Dammit, you're the most violent Hufflepuff I know!" he shouted, now huddling in the corner of the seat.

"Boys, please." Crystal sighed. She grabbed Green's wand and shoved it into his bag, and glared at Emerald until he sat down again.

"He started it." Emerald muttered.

"You provoked him." Crystal shot back. "Both of you, apologise."

Nothing happened for several seconds, and when Crystal started to get impatient, Green decided to be the bigger man (haha).

"Sorry." he said.

" . . . Fine, sorry, whatever." Emerald sighed dramatically. "Arceus, big sis, you're such a control-freak. No wonder you're a Ravenclaw."

Green could have sworn he saw a vein pop in her temple.

"You wanna say that again?" Crystal demanded.

"Crystal, please." Green mocked.

"Shut up, Hufflefluff."

He smirked slightly.

They were all surprised when the door opened, because normally they were left alone, even during the train journey.

White, a sixth year in Ravenclaw, stood in the doorway and peered at them all.

"Hey guys." she said. "Cheren thought we should go around checking everyone's here. Not sure why, anyone who's late or can't make it can just send a letter via a Flying pokemon or something."

"Cheren's a weirdo." Emerald agreed.

"Totally. No idea why he thinks he runs the school though." White sighed. "Whatever. How're you all doing?"

"Awesome." Crystal told her. "Professor Oak's trying to get Green to be an Auror again."

"Ugh, for real?" White sniffed. She looked at Green. "He's a damn good headmaster, but as a granddaddy he's a piece of shit. No offence, Hufflefluff."

"None taken, _Ravenbore_." Green retorted.

"Oooh that sent shivers down my spine." White giggled. "Oh well. Gotta go, prefect duties and stuff, see you bitches later."

And with that, she left.

"Didn't even close the damn door." Crystal muttered, getting up.

Before she could even touch it, someone else appeared and looked in. Green instantly recognised the Slytherin robes, even though they were nowhere near the school (the train hadn't even taken off yet), so hardly anyone would have changed yet.

Clearly this guy wanted to show off his asshole-ishness.

"I knew I heard dumbasses in here." the Slytherin said, sneering. "Hey, it's the half-blood and his mudblood friends!"

"Stick your head in a fucking volcano, Jack." Crystal snapped, slamming the door shut in his face and drawing the curtains.

She spun around, fuming.

"I hate those guys." Crystal raged, heavily sitting back down and glaring at the wall. "So full of themselves! As if being half-blood or muggle-born makes us any less of a wizard or witch!"

"Word." Emerald agreed sourly.

He'd never really agreed with his House's prejudice, mainly because they were prejudice against him as well. But Emerald often said that even if he was pureblood, he'd still have a problem with the dumb prejudices.

It was part of why Green could get along with him.

Eventually, the train started up and soon enough they were speeding towards Hogwarts.

White popped in once or twice, to 'get away from the serious bitches I have to put up with'. It was fairly obvious that she didn't particularly like the other prefects or the Head Boy, Cheren, and Head Girl, Bianca, but she did enjoy her prefect job.

Green had no clue why. Being a prefect sounded boring, and besides, he was on the Quidditch team. He couldn't be the Seeker and a prefect.

Crystal suggested that they change into their uniforms when the castle came into sight, and they quickly did so. The only good thing about the uniforms was that the teachers would let them take off the robes and/or jumpers if it was too hot, so they didn't sweat to death in the summer.

About the _only_ good thing, really. Crystal insisted that the uniforms were nice, but then she didn't have to wear yellow stuff.

"You wanna swap with me?" Emerald offered, wrinkling his nose at the green tie he had to wear.

"It's bad enough that you're called Emerald and you're wearing green stuff." Crystal snapped, trying to pull on her trousers. "He's called Green and _he'll_ be wearing _green stuff_."

"Ew." Emerald winced.

"You two are just like Ruby." Green observed.

"He somehow makes yellow work." Emerald muttered. "No clue how."

"Yeah? Well, what about Yellow?"

Crystal stared at him, horrified.

"Oh my Mew, Yellow's called Yellow and she's in Hufflepuff." she said slowly as if she'd never realised it before. "We need to start a petition to change Hufflepuff's colours."

"What would we change it to, though?" Emerald wondered, slipping on his tie. "Grey? White? The symbol's a fucking Linoone."

"Just keep it as it is, we're fine." Green said. "And if you changed it to either of those, anyone who came along called Grey would have the exact same problem we're having right now."

"Damn, you're right." Crystal muttered. "Hey, what if we changed the symbol?"

"But Helga Hufflepuff's starter and signiture pokemon was a Linoone!" Emerald cried.

"She had a Floatzel, what about that?" Green suggested, getting drawn in despite himself.

"Sunset orange is so not your colour." Crystal told him. "And that's too close to yellow."

"You know what, how about we just drop this completely, my head's about to explode." Emerald suggested. He flopped back onto his seat and lazily watched Green and Crystal sit back down as well.

"Guess so." Crystal said. "But we'll come back to this at a later date."

Green groaned.

"Don't you dare try and get out of this." Crystal told him instantly. "I don't care if you've got a broken arm or spine from Quidditch, you are helping me figure this out."

"What if I'm dead?" he asked, genuinly curious.

"Then I'll find the damn Resurrection Stone, you're not getting out of this."

Green groaned even louder.

"You guys." Emerald grinned. "You are hilarious."

 **oooo**

Sometime later, the three of them were making their way to the Great Hall for the welcome back feast and Sorting.

"How many do you think'll end up in Ravenclaw?" Crystal fretted. "We hardly got anyone last year, and one of the boy dorms was completely empty. Are people getting dumber?"

"No, just more dickish." Green deadpanned, thinking of how many Slytherins there'd been last year.

"Great, we're gonna be overcrowded soon." Emerald groaned. "Ugh."

"I always thought Hufflepuff was the biggest House." Crystal muttered. "Turns out no, it's actually Slytherin, what the hell?"

"I think it used to be the biggest, but then the school got an increase in fuckwits." Green wisely informed them. "Especially prejudiced ones. You notice how most of the purebloods ended up in Slytherin?"

"You know what?" Emerald suddenly stopped and they both turned to look at him. He pointed at Green. "You can just See who'll go where. We don't need to speculate."

"It doesn't work like that." Crystal snapped, before Green could even think of a response. "Being a Seer doesn't mean he can just See what he wants to at whatever time he wants to."

"It mostly works if I'm asleep." Green agreed. "And unless I fall asleep right now, I doubt anything will happen."

"Imma make you fall asleep." Emerald proclaimed, drawing out his wand.

"You don't know any spells that can put him to sleep, genius." Crystal sighed.

" . . . Damn."

Green had to laugh at that.

When they got into the Great Hall, Emerald reluctantly peeled away from them to join his own House at their table, but he kept to the edge and stayed away from his peers. It kind of made Green sad, seeing him as a loner in the place where he was supposed to find friends, but at the same time it was nice to know that Green wasn't the only one singled out for Tauros-shit.

Crystal went to her own table, where no one cared if you were muggle-born, half-blood or pureblood so long as you actually kept the House reputation of being way too smart to be natural.

And Green went to his own, which didn't care about anything but being as friendly and loyal as possible.

Yellow waved him over and he sat down, giving her a small smile which she returned happily.

"Did you hear about the new Gryffindor captain?" Pearl, a sixth year and Dia's best friend (also the Chaser for their team), leaned over the table to talk.

"They have a new captain?" Yellow blinked. "But I thought Danny was the-"

"Danny was a seventh year." Green told her.

"Oooh. Right." she said, nodding. "So who is it?"

"That Red kid." Pearl told them. "Y'know. The dude Green keeps staring at."

"I do not stare at him!" Green hissed.

"You kinda do." Yellow said sheepishly.

"I'm pretty sure anyone could confirm this, if we asked." Pearl agreed, standing up on his seat.

"Wait, no-" Green began.

"HEY BLACK, WHO WAS GREEN STARING AT IN OUR MATCH LAST YEAR?" Pearl shouted to the Gryffindor table.

Black stood up as well. "IT WAS RED, WHY?"

"HE'S IN DENIAL! THANKS!"

They both sat down as if nothing had happened.

"There, see?" Pearl said smugly. "Black doesn't lie about anything."

"I hate you." Green told him.

"Love you too, Seeker-of-Red."

Green would have tried to hex him like he'd tried to hex Emerald, but then suddenly the Hall fell silent.

Everyone looked over at the staff table, so Green quickly did the same, and saw his grandfather, Professor Oak, standing up and adressing the entire Hall.

"Hello everyone, and welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts." Oak called. "And for those of you who are in first year, welcome to our humble school. I hope you all enjoy your time here. I'm sure you're all eager to eat, but first we must Sort our first years into their Houses!"

Just about half the Hall didn't care much for the food at the moment, because the Sorting was way more interesting than food.

Dia would disagree, and Green could see him sitting a little bit further down, looking at his empty plate in dismay.

It turned out that Slytherin actually got the least amount of firsties this year, because only five of them- three girls and two boys- got Sorted there. Ravenclaw got about half of them, which thrilled Crystal so much that she started shouting for joy and only stopped when she realised everyone was staring.

Gryffindor got the usual amount, and Hufflepuff took the rest because they didn't require any special talents or prejudices or dumb acts of bravery. A few of them looked kind of scared, but that was fine because the prefects would make them feel welcome- and so would the rest of the House.

Well, at least it meant there would be less assholes in the school. There was still a massive amount from the other years, but hopefully they'd see a decline in the asshole population.

Green shared his dorm room with two other guys. Maybe not as many as most would like, but then Gryffindor's sixth years (sevenths years now) had only two girls.

One was a black haired boy called X (normal names were apparently overrated) who was kind of quiet and grumpy, like how Green used to be before he'd met Crystal and become friends with her and her brother. But he was friendly enough and had a Kangaskhan which was fun to play with.

The other boy was a kind of dark auburn haired boy called Ritchie, with his Pikachu Sparky who didn't particularly enjoy being in a pokeball. He was definitely the more friendly of the three of them, but that didn't really matter since they all got along pretty well.

They _were_ Hufflepuff, what did you expect?

Kanga murmured a greeting when the three finally came into the dorm, and Sparky instantly decided that the comfortable pillow he was using was stupid and jumped onto Ritchie's head.

"Time for bed, I guess?" Ritchie said, as X sort of just wandered over to his own bed and quite literally flopped down. " . . . How exactly is he a Hufflepuff, again?"

"No clue, but Emerald says I'm the most violent Hufflepuff he knows." Green offered, climbing into his own bed.

"Okay, so, we might actually Sort way to early." Ritchie mused.

"No, I'm pretty sure X has been grumpy since day one."

"I can hear you, you know." X grumbled, not even bothering to look up.

"Yep." Green agreed.

"Well shut the-"

"Guys, please don't start this again- I don't wanna have to stop yet another pillow war." Ritchie told them firmly. "No matter how much fun the last one was."

"We got the entire House involved, didn't we?" Green remembered, as Ritchie turned off the lights.

"I think Erika might actually kill us if we do it again." X said. "Now shut up and go to sleep before _I_ kill you."

Maybe they _did_ Sort too early.

The next morning, absolutely no one was surprised when they sat down and Crystal wandered over from her own table, complaining about her Housemates.

"I thought you Ravenclaws enjoyed talking nerd." Brawley said to her.

"They're on about Physics." Crystal muttered. "That happens to be the one subject I hate."

"You take Arithmancy." Green pointed out.

"That is completely different and if you say otherwise I'm cursing you."

Green did not say otherwise.

She was a regular at the Hufflepuff table, so much that the Head of Ravenclaw- Phoebe, the Charms teacher- just gave Crystal's time table to Erika when she saw her over there.

The only ones who were surprised at Crystal's appearance were the first years, who had probably been told that during meals students tended to stay with their own Houses.

Crystal had never really liked that assumption anyway. Neither had Green, for that matter.

If they made friends outside of their House, why shouldn't they sit with them?

Emerald turned up pretty soon after, sitting opposite Green and Crystal and glaring at his own table. Normally he didn't come over unless his Housemates were being insufferable.

"What'd they say this time?" Dia asked him.

"Mudblood." Emerald replied grumpily. "They called me a mudblood."

"If I had my way, that word would be banned completely." Erika said, overhearing their conversation. She handed Green and Crystal their time tables and glanced at Emerald. "Have you already got yours?"

"Yeah, I waited until Karen gave it to me before coming over." Emerald pulled out his time table and showed it to her.

"Divination?" Green said, reading off of it as Erika went down the table. "Why?"

"It sounded cool." Emerald shrugged. He leaned in to whisper. "And I kinda wanted to see if I've got any special stuff."

"I highly doubt that." Crystal informed him. "You'd have noticed by now."

"Can't hurt to try, right? If I don't have anything and I'm not good at the lesson, I'll swap to something else. I also chose Muggle Studies."

"But . . . you're muggle-born." Yellow frowned. "You'd have an unfair advantage."

"Actually, no, I get it." Crystal said. "He wants to see the wizard side of muggles, right Rald?"

"Uh-huh. Also to correct the teacher." Emerald agreed. "Cus last year, I heard some of the others talking about their homework and it was something to do with electricity and how it worked. They got it totally wrong. I'm gonna correct it."

"And probably get detention." Green added.

"Sacrifices have to be made for the greater good." Emerald said dismissively.

"If you get detention it'll look bad on me!" Crystal snapped. "You're my brother!"

" . . . I didn't think of that. I'll try and correct the teacher gently."

"You don't know the meaning of the word, though." Pearl pointed out.

"You're the one who shouted about Green's crush on one of the Gryffindor Beaters." Emerald fired back.

"Oh, yeah."

"I don't have a crush!" Green snapped at them. "He was- uh- Red was just trying to distract me!"

"It totally worked." Crystal told him. "Even if he was doing nothing, just beating back the Bludgers. Which is his job. Which you find attractive. You have a crush, don't deny it."

"I do not have a crush on Red!" Green wailed, covering up his face so they wouldn't see his blush.

"He's so adorable!" Yellow squealed.

"You know what? I think maybe we need to help him confess." Pearl announced.

Green heard a shuffle and looked up to see Pearl standing on his seat again, hands cupping his mouth. The older boy took a deep breath.

And Green launched himself across the table, into Pearl, and they both fell onto the floor.

"Most violent Hufflepuff in forever." Emerald wisely said.

"Guys, please, we've already got a rep for losing." Dia said, breaking them up. "We can't have a rep for in-fighting as well."

"Tell him to stop shouting my personal business to the entire damn school, then!" Green snapped.

"Aha, so you _do_ like Red!" Pearl cried triumphantly.

"NO I DON'T." Green shrieked.

"Maybe you should stop." Crystal told them. "People are staring."

Green glanced over at the rest of the Hall and saw just about everyone looking at the Hufflepuff table- more specifically, at Green and his friends. Or sworn enemies, since Pearl was being a prick again.

He didn't even try hiding his blush this time, and climbed back across the table, sat down and tried to ignore the stares.

"Wow, Hufflepuffs fighting." someone whispered.

"Never thought I'd see that."

This would probably be the most juicy gossip for the next several weeks. Oh well, at least Green had managed to stop Pearl from shouting a non-existant crush to everyone in the damn Hall.

"This House has become the most interesting one ever since you joined us." Brawley grinned. "Kid, you're awesome."

"Thank you?" Green replied, not sure if he was supposed to take that as a compliment.

 **oooo**

Breakfast ended fairly soon, thank Mew, because everyone was still occasionally turning around and whispering about the 'fight'. They probably expected Green and Pearl to pull another stunt, but after the verbal lashing they got from Erika (not to mention the detention on Thursday) neither of them were gonna try anything.

Crystal's first class was Astronomy, which she had with the Slytherins, so she headed off to one of the towers. Green headed in the opposite direction because his first lesson was History of Magic, which was with the Gryffindors.

Greeaaaat. Just who he wanted to have a lesson with.

Oh, he didn't resent the Gryffindors at all, it was just mainly because of his friends' teasing. And Red was in the same class as well.

Fuckdammit.

"If I die in the next hour, get Charmander to write a letter saying that I love my sister and she can't touch any of my things." he told his Pidgeotto, who snorted in amusement before flying off to the aviary.

Damn bird.

He eventually found his way to the classroom, because of course the crowd seperated him from his Hufflepuff classmates, and ended up stumbling into the room.

The entire room turned back to stare, and Green once again felt himself getting hot under the collar. He mumbled an apology to the teacher, Lenora, and shuffled to his seat next to X and Yellow.

"Now that we're all here, I think we should go over what we did last year." Lenora said, smiling at them.

There had been some rumours that this lesson had been the most boring, up until recently- five or six years ago, before Green's time- when Lenora had taken over.

Then it quickly became one of the most fun lessons, because Lenora had this weird spell (which she refused to teach to anyone but sixth and seventh years) which made illusions of the things she was talking about.

Crystal kept saying they were like really exciting and life-like documentaries, but Green had no clue what those were. She vowed to show him those as well.

Lenora went through a rapid revision lesson on everything they'd learned the previous year, mixing in some probably-forgotten things from first and second year as well. Not like Green could ever forget, Crystal kept dragging him down to the library to revise all of it so much that he could actually recite everything in some of the books word-for-word.

That trick had shocked Ritchie.

This one time last year, Ritchie had said that he didn't believe Green when he said he could recite _Hogwarts, A History_ word-for-word.

Ritchie only believed him when Green got halfway through the book without looking at it once, and Ritchie had been checking the book with growing shock. He'd just shut the book, told Green to stop and had stared at him without knowing what to say.

In the end, X had poked him because, in his words, Ritchie looked like he was dead.

This time, X poked Green in the cheek and was rewarded for his efforts by a startled hand in the face.

"Ow." X deadpanned.

"You didn't look like you were paying attention." Yellow whispered to Green, while one of the Gryffindor girls glanced behind at them curiously. "Stop staring, Gryffindork."

The girl turned back around pretty quickly after that.

"And you said Emerald says you're the most violent Hufflepuff." X muttered. "He's obviously never seen Yellow in action."

"Obviously." Green snorted.

"I have a rep?" Yellow asked, leaning forward so she could see both of them. "A bad one? Oh, no, I didn't mean to."

"Chill, everyone likes you anyway." Green told her. Which was more than he could say for himself.

"X, Green, Yellow, pay attention!" Lenora called.

"Yes miss!" they replied.

The lesson went on quickly after that, which wasn't a bad thing because Lenora's revision illusions were pretty awesome. She even went over the Alakazam wars by showing them actual battles, though they were bloodless and less graphic than the Gryffindors would have liked.

Green didn't understand them. Why did they want to see bloodshed when the illusions were suuposed to help them remember the facts, not the actual illusions themselves?

Gryffindorks indeed.

He had Divination next, with Morty. Unfortunately Green was the only Hufflepuff in the class, which kind of sucked. He would have liked to discuss the weird futures his friends were gonna get and laugh about them when they didn't happen.

The rest of the class was made up of Slytherins and a couple of Gryffindors. Crystal said that the Ravenclaws didn't really think Divination was a proper subject.

She thought differently, even though she herself didn't take it, mostly because of Green's Seer abilities.

Green was thinking about his extra lessons with Morty (because of course Morty knew about his abilities, the man himself was a Seer and an empath) when someone knocked into him, sending him to the floor.

His bag kind of came open and scattered his books and stuff all over the floor. A person picked the bag up before he could even register what had happened.

"Aw, half-blood's lost his bag." someone sneered.

Green glanced up and saw Slytherins. They were surrounding him, and no one else in corridor was stopping to help.

Normally Gryffindors would, since they were brave to the point of stupidity, but there didn't appear to be any in the area. Damn. He couldn't send out Charmander because that would class as attacking another student (several) and they could easily say that whoever had knocked him over had done so by accident.

Fucking Slytherins.

"You gonna go back to your mudblood friends?" the biggest of them snickered. "Or- I know- maybe you're going to Divination. It's not even a real subject. No wonder you took it, you're too stupid to do anything else."

"I-it is a real subject!" Green snapped, hating how weak he sounded.

The Slytherins, as expected, heard the shake in his voice and laughed.

"Yeah? Morty keeps on about not needing exams for it." one of the Slytherins behind Green scoffed. "If that doesn't tell you it's not an actual subject, what does?"

"It doesn't need exams because it's not something you can learn from a book!" Green cried, standing up and whirling around to face the girl. "A book can't tell you someone's future-"

"You seem to think it can." someone else laughed. "Do you actually buy Morty's Tauros-shit? That's half-bloods for you. I bet your mudblood mates lap it all up as well. Isn't that Emerald freak taking Divination this year?"

"Don't call Emerald a freak!" Green shouted, whipping out his wand.

"Pff, a Hufflepuff attacking someone." the leader snorted. "This should be funny, I've always wanted to know how a tickle fight felt."

This time his blush was from anger, not embarrassment.

Green shouted a hex, the first one that popped into his head, but the Slytherins just blocked it easily.

They might have been assholes, but Slytherins didn't get second-best grades (first-best was for Ravenclaws) for nothing.

"Oh my Arceus, his wand-work is appalling." one of the girls said in disgust. "Can I teach him a lesson in how to not be a complete failure?"

"I don't think he can learn, half-bloods are all too busy being freaks of nature."

"Better a half-blood than a half-brain!" Green shouted, and regretted it instantly.

The entire group tensed and glared at him, and any confidence Green had melted away. He squeaked and tried to back up as the leader stalked towards him, but the Slytherins behind him shoved him back.

The leader caught Green by the arms and squeezed painfully.

"Ow!" Green yelped, but all he got was a round of cruel laughter.

"The fuck did you call us, half-blood?" the leader hissed, leaning down so they were face-to-face.

"Y-your breath stinks." Green said.

The leader's grip tightened and Green squeaked in pain, stumbling forward awkwardly when the leader pulled on him.

"You might be the headmaster's grandson, but that doesn't mean anyone'll believe you if you tell on us." the leader snapped. "You'll take our beating, verbally and physically, and you'll go to Nurse Joy- but you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Green didn't answer, and one of the Slytherins grabbed his hair and pulled. It hurt.

"N-no!" Green cried. "I-I won't t-tell anyone!"

"Because no one's gonna believe a Hufflepuff." the leader went on, a cruel smirk on his face. "No one'll believe you at all, will they?"

"We'll believe him." someone else announced loudly.

The Slytherins parted until Green could see three boys standing a few feet away. They were glaring, not at Green, but at the Slytherins who were surrounding and hurting him.

"Shit, it's Red!" someone hissed.

"You're damn right it's Red." Red snapped loudly. "Let go of that Hufflepuff, Jack. He's done nothing to you."

"He exists!" the leader, Jack, barked back. "That's enough for me!"

One of the younger Slytherins whimpered in terror when Red's glare intensified. The two boys beside him- Gold and Black- pulled out their wands in unison.

"You wanna fucking go, fuckwits?" Gold snapped. "Cus I'm ready to go. Haven't beaten up a Slytherin this year, may as well start with you."

"Dude, we shouldn't." someone whispered to Jack. "Not when it's Red and Gold and Black."

"I'm not scared of them." Jack snapped. He jerked his arms and Green squeaked, flinching.

That only made Red and his two friends more pissed off.

"Are you deaf as well as dumb?" Black spat. "Let him go, now!"

Jack told him to fuck off.

Green kind of lost track of what happened next, because his arms were hurting from where Jack was gripping them, but after what felt like half a second (reality: half a minute, he'd just zoned out in terror) the Slytherins were running away with their tails between their legs.

"AND IF YOU EVER DISS HALF-BLOODS AGAIN FUCK THE RULES I'M GONNA THROW YOU ALL OUT OF THE HIGHEST WINDOW I CAN FIND!" Black yelled after them.

Red kneeled beside Green, who had been knocked on his ass _again_ during the fight, and started to gather up his stuff.

"You okay?" Red asked gently, looking at Green.

Green didn't think he could reply without his voice breaking, out of fear or embarrassment (okay, maybe his friends had a point, maybe he did have a crush) he didn't really know. Or care.

He nodded instead.

"They didn't cast a muting charm or anything, right?" Gold checked, crouching to frown at Green.

"If they did, I'm chasing after them." Black said viciously. He started to pace the corridor, sort of like a Luxray protecting its kits.

"Don't." Red warned him. "We're lucky a teacher didn't see this, we don't need anyone seeing us attacking a bunch of Slytherins for no reason."

"But we have a reason!" Gold snapped, gesturing wildly to Green, who flinched. "Those dicks were-"

"Who'll believe us?" Black sighed, working it out for himself. "There's more of them than us. Majority wins."

"Fuck majority." Gold grumbled, but he didn't chase after the Slytherins.

"Hey." Red said.

Green looked at him, trying not to make eye-contact. He settled for staring at Red's collar.

"You're the Hufflepuff Seeker, right?" Red asked. "Green?"

"Oh, I remember." Black agreed cheerfully. "Pearl was shouting something about him staring at you, dude."

"Probably jelly of your muscle." Gold laughed, but it wasn't a cruel one. "I mean, look at him, he's scrawny as hell!"

"S-Seekers are the smallest a-and lightest of t-the team." Green recited quietly.

"He's right, Gold." Red smirked.

"Whatever, man."

"Wait, isn't the Hufflepuff Keeper Yellow?" Black suddenly said, blinking.

That made his friends pause.

" . . . Oh well, Hufflepuff never did anything traditionally anyway." Red shrugged.

He and Gold finished putting Green's stuff away and stood up. Red held out a hand to Green, who took it with only half a second of hesitation.

"You want me to walk you to class?" Red offered kindly. "Just in case they're waiting for you or something?"

Green looked up at him, surprised.

"Divination, right?" the Gryffindor Beater and captain guessed. "I heard them say something about it when we were storming over."

Green let out a small laugh at that. The image of Red and his friends _storming over_ , stomping like Rhydons, was weird.

"Isn't it o-out of your way, though?" Green asked him, swallowing nervously.

What the hell was wrong with him? Oh, wait, yeah, the not-crush.

"Not really." Red shrugged.

"But, dude, the classroom's on the other side of the-"

Black elbowed Gold and hissed, "Shut up, Gold."

Green had no idea what optional lessons Red took (because he wasn't a damn stalker, okay?), but the Divination classroom was fairly out of anyone's way.

So maybe Red just wanted to make sure he was alright, even if it meant being late for his next lesson.

Wait.

Lesson?

"Oh shit!" Green loudly swore, making the three Gryffindors jump. "I'm late for- Morty's gonna kill me!"

"Well c'mon on then!" Red exclaimed, taking Green's hand and rushing off.

Gold and Black shouted something about telling the teacher why Red was gonna be late, but Green was too focused on running to Divination to care.

Also Red's hand.

He was focused on that too.

Okay, maybe it _was_ a crush.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: This is actually longer than I thought it'd be.

Green: Really?

Renny: I think it's cus of the last bit, with Jack and the Slytherins. Oh, a little bit of info- every single Slytherin besides Emerald, obviously, is a made-up character. They don't exist in any fandoms I've brought into this fic, as far as I'm aware.

Green: Great, at least I'm not being bullied and harrassed by a bunch of people I should know.

Renny: Yep. Read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Renny: Second chapter of _Historically, Not Awesome_! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.

Green: Which is how much exactly?

Renny: Uh . . . not sure, but I have ideas for it. Disclaimer!

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

Everyone seemed to be staring at him. Green wondered whether it was because of that fight with Pearl earlier in the day, but even that hadn't gained the amount of whispers that were directed at him now.

It was hard to ignore the fact that nearly _everyone_ was whispering and pointing at him.

"Hey, are you alright?" Crystal asked, when she sat down next to Green.

He tore his eyes away from the food- it was amazing as usual and he wanted to eat it right this second- and looked at her, confused.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Green replied, frowning.

"It's just . . ." Crystal was obviously hesitant to say anything. "I heard about what happened. With those Slytherins. Well, actually, Black told Sapphire who told Ruby who then told White and she told me about what happened . . . so I'm kinda worried. You okay?"

Oh, that. He'd actually almost forgotten it.

"Uh, yeah." Green said quietly, looking away. "I'm fine."

Crystal frowned, obviously not convinced, but then Ritchie and Yellow appeared and she shut up. X was already sitting in front of Green, ignoring everyone as usual.

"Hey, guys." Ritchie grinned. "How's it going?"

"I heard Green got into a fight with the Slytherin Quidditch team!" Yellow blurted out.

Ritchie glared at her.

"We were supposed to ask _inconspicuously_." he hissed. "What part of that was inconspicuous?"

While Yellow muttered an apology, Green stared at his Hufflepuff friends and then at Crystal.

"Does everyone know about that?" he demanded, stunned. Then he paused and whipped his head around to gape at Ritchie. "Wait, it was the _Slytherin Quidditch team_?"

"Well, yeah, that's what Dia said." Ritchie nodded, wincing.

" _Dia_ said-" Green broke off, too shocked to carry on.

Oh, now he understood why everyone seemed to be staring at him.

Who wouldn't? A Hufflepuff getting into a fight with the whole Slytherin team . . . that was even bigger gossip than a fight between a couple of Hufflepuffs.

Holy shit, this was just . . . and what kind of warped version had gone around, exactly? If the Slytherin team had managed to spread the gossip faster than Red, Gold or Black had (not that they would have meant it, of course) then they'd make it seem like Green was the bad guy.

"The only good thing about it was that their captain, Mary, wasn't there as well." Ritchie told him.

"How is that a good thing?" Crystal demanded. "She's one of the few decent Slytherins there is, she would have stopped it!"

"Yeah, and she's a Seeker too, wouldn't that make her want to help Green?" Yellow asked.

But Ritchie shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't. Even though she's the actual captain, it's Jack that runs things in that team." he sighed. "She would have gone along with it, which is worse than her not being there."

He looked at Green, and for half a second Green was afraid he was gonna start accusing him of provoking them or something.

"They're already spreading lies about the fight." Ritchie reported reluctantly. "We already know what actually happened because Ruby told us, and I'm willing to bet that anyone in Gryffindor who believes the Slytherins are gonna get a good talking-too from Sapphire or Red or whoever. I'm not so sure about the Ravenclaws . . ."

He trailed off and glanced at Crystal, clearly a signal for her to step in.

"Not many even know about the fight, as far as I'm aware." Crystal said. "White wanted to keep it quiet, but with the Slytherins spreading rumours like this . . . Everyone'll think Green's some sort of psychotic maniac."

"Hold on a second." Green broke in. They all looked at him. "I- you're all making it sound like an actual fight, between me and those guys, but . . . i-it wasn't, it was just-"

A one-sided bullying incident. And he'd been too scared to fight back, at least properly anyway.

"Green." Crystal murmured.

"I'm okay, really. Rumours won't hurt me." Green told her. "And if anyone asks what happened, I can just tell them the truth, right?"

"People aren't really gonna believe that a Hufflepuff did what they're saying." X spoke up, startling everyone.

" . . . What exactly are they saying?" Yellow asked him.

"Basically? Green went mad and tried to kill them all." X shrugged. "That's just a sum of it, the actual story involves more of Green just hexing and cursing them with every spell under the sun, even using a few that he doesn't even know."

"But . . ." Green protested.

"No one'll believe it." X told him again. "For once, being a Hufflepuff might actually help you. People're gonna wonder how a fourth year, let alone a Hufflepuff, managed to beat up six Slytherins who are all bigger and physically stronger than him."

"I'm not weak." Green hissed.

"You're scrawny as hell." X said, and Green shut up. "Point is, no one's gonna see the version those idiots're giving them, and they're gonna be more likely to ask you what happened."

"That's all well and good, but what about breakfast?" Ritchie demanded. "He had a fight with Pearl, and even if it wasn't malicious in any way, it's just the one of many fights he's gotten into. Emerald's not kidding when he says Green's the most violent Hufflepuff ever, and that reputation might hurt the chances of people believing Green over the Slytherins."

"Then there's also the fact that there's more of them . . ." Yellow said quietly.

"But what about Red? And Gold and Black?" Crystal snapped. "Hello, they were there too!"

"They only really showed up at the end." Green quietly explained, and Crystal stared at him in horror. "For all they know, it could have actually happened that way . . ."

"But- the Slytherins weren't hurt at all!" Crystal was grasping at straws at this point. "Surely that's enough evidence to-"

"They might just say that they managed to dodge most of the hexes and curses." X muttered. "Crys, Slytherins are sly bastards, they always have been. They'll use any tiny detail to turn the situation in their favour. And look, it's already working. Even some of the Gryffindors believe them."

It was true. When Green glanced around, casually as if he was just checking out the decorations for the ceiling, he could see that most people in the Hall seemed to be hostile towards him and not curious or worried or anything.

Great. People already didn't like him because of Oak, and he'd never got along with any Slytherins besides Emerald.

"Okay, I have an idea." Ritchie suddenly said.

"What?" Yellow blinked.

"We're all in at least one class with Green, right? How about we all stick with him and make sure no one does anything." Ritchie announced, looking like he'd won a million Galleons.

"Brilliant!" Crystal exclaimed.

"Do I have to?" X muttered, just to be difficult, but it was clear he would do it too.

"I'm in!" Yellow said.

"Wait a second-" Green began, but he was cut off.

"Okay, so, we might be a little late to some of our classes . . ." Ritchie said. "But most of us go in the same direction anyway."

"I'm with Green most of the time anyway." Yellow pointed out. "The only class I don't share with him is Divination."

"Guys-"

"None of us do Divination." X told her. "And most of the class is Slytherin, what are we meant to do about that?"

"Really, this isn't-"

"How about we just-" Crystal said.

"SHUT IT." Green finally shouted, standing up suddenly.

They all looked at him, wide-eyed. Except for X, he just stared.

"I don't need you to protect me, really." Green said, suddenly aware of the stares he was attracting from everyone else. He got quieter as he spoke. "I . . . I'll be fine, guys. And like you said, most of you are in the same classes as me, so . . . I'm fine, really. And besides, I'm not scared of rumours."

He sat back down, hoping that the stares would stop sometime soon.

"They're not just gonna be rumours." Ritchie murmured, and Green flinched. "Some people might actually attack you for this. You remember what happened in our second year, with that Ravenclaw boy? He got into a fight with Slytherins too, thankfully not the Quidditch team, and the rumours got really bad because no one believed a word he said. People started hexing him just because they believed the Slytherin version, even though they have a proud history of doing this kind of thing."

"He just left, didn't he?" Yellow hesitantly asked. "He couldn't take it anymore . . . and no one realised what they'd done until the Slytherins started telling the truth, just to make people feel bad about it. And . . . and the same thing could happen now . . ."

"Oak wouldn't let it happen." X claimed. "He might be a dick, but he wouldn't let things get out of hand."

"He might if he didn't believe Green's version." Crystal said quietly, and everyone went silent.

The sad thing was that it was probably true.

If Oak didn't believe Green's version of the events, he might just expell Green from Hogwarts on the spot, nevermind listening to him. Everything he'd worked for, his pokemon, his magic skills (even though they were lacking), they'd be all for nothing- all because of Slytherins.

Green stood up again and left the Great Hall, left his friends who were worried for him, left the stares and whispers behind.

He made his way blindly through the castle, only really paying attention when he came to the moving staircases- and even then he didn't pay attention to which ones he got onto.

By the time he finally stopped, Green found that his feet had taken him all the way to the library.

He sighed and wandered in, not even bothering to react to the few students who were there (most were regulars like him and Crystal, Ravenclaws who had no doubt heard the rumours by now).

Finding an empty aisle at the back of the library, near the Restricted Section, he sat down and buried his head in his arms.

This was a complete mess. He hadn't even been _thinking_ of what might happen afterwards, only about protecting himself- and his friends, too.

But now it looked like he'd be kicked out of Hogwarts, of all places, on the second day back.

This had to be some sort of record, seriously.

"You alright, kid?"

He looked up.

Lorelei- the librarian- was leaning against a bookcase. She was looking down at him, and to most she would seem completely unconcerned, but after four years of being the most regular kid besides Crystal to come into the library, he knew her different expressions.

She was worried about him.

"Y-yeah." Green mumbled, looking down at his hands. "M' fine."

"Don't look it." Lorelei told him bluntly. "Is this about that fight?"

His head snapped up and she held up her hands in defence.

"Relax, I don't believe those Slytherins." Lorelei reassured him. "Mostly because I know you, and even if you're a bit of a hot-blooded Hufflepuff . . . well, you wouldn't do something like that. For one thing, the way the Slytherins are talking, it sounded like a completely unprovoked attack. But you only attack people who do provoke you, so . . . what happened, kid?"

Quietly, and thankfully, Green told her everything. He left out the bit about him figuring out that he actually did have a crush on Red, because he wanted to keep that to himself (nevermind his friends' teasing), and eventually he finished.

Lorelei closed her eyes and was silent for several moments. Green waited impatiently for her to say something.

" . . . Well, at least I can tell these idiots in here to stop glaring in your general direction." Lorelei muttered.

He felt something like hope flare in his chest.

"I believe you, kid." Lorelei said. "And since I also believe in not telling a lie to sugercoat anything . . . people're gonna believe you, too. I'll hit everyone I hear trying to slag you off, don't worry."

"Thanks." Green said quietly.

"Good boy." the woman replied, patting his head. "Now, your friend's here. She's looking mighty worried about you. I suggest you let her talk to you."

"Okay."

She left, and Green heard a murmured conversation from the next aisle. It stopped after a few seconds, and Lorelei's footsteps headed away- and Crystal came around the corner, walking slowly and carefully.

"You don't need to walk on eggshells around me." Green told her quietly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Crystal bluntly retorted, sitting down next to him. "I've been your best friend for nearly four years now, I know you like I know myself and Emerald."

He winced and studied the table.

"Green . . . we're just worried, that's all." Crystal murmured, putting a hand over his comfortingly. "You keep having problems with the Slytherins, and even if we get through this, it won't be the last time. What do you think might happen when we're older? Seventh years are well-known for getting into massive fights, and sixth years are some of the worst, always getting revenge on each other for little things."

"I know, I know." Green said, putting his hands on his head. "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"I'm sorry." Crystal replied truthfully. "It had to be said, and you don't exactly seem like you're taking any notice."

"I'm trying, okay!?" he snapped, glaring at her. "Every single day, all I ever _do_ is try to be a nice person, I'm trying be everything Grandpa wants me to be, everything _you guys_ want me to be, and it's hard! I'm not smart, I'm _really not_ nice, and the only reason I'm in Hufflepuff is cus I was scared back then!"

"And it's helping you now." Crystal reminded him. "You've got a great bunch of friends- I should know, I'm one of them-"

Green laughed a little and Crystal smiled.

"-and we're all willing to help you." she said. "We all know what you're like anyway, you little weirdo, so there's not really much pretending going on for you."

"But Grandpa-"

"Fuck him." Crystal snapped, so suddenly that Green stared at her, stunned into silence. "I know I don't usually speak ill of a teacher like this, but fuck that guy. He doesn't know you like we do. Hell, Diamond and Pearl know you better than he does, and they're sixth years!"

"They're also on the Quidditch team." Green pointed out quitely.

"Which is why they know you. Because they spend time with you!" Crystal pressed. " _We_ all spend time with you. _We_ know you. You don't have to pretend for us. We're here for you, always."

"I . . . t-thank you." Green said, almost choked.

"Aww, c'mere you big softie."

They hugged, and Green was slightly thankful that no one was gonna walk around the corner and see them.

No one ever really came by here unless they wanted to get to the Restricted Section, and it was only the second day. Nobody would have homework this early on in the year.

 **oooo**

Over the next several days, Green had to force himself to ignore the stares and whispers he got in the corridors and Hall. His friends flanked him on both sides whenever they could, protecting him, and even though Green would have normally gone mad at them for it . . .

He was grateful. Especially after that talk with Crystal.

Y, X's twin sister, helped keep him updated on what the general opinion in the Gryffindor House was.

"So far it's just basically 'we don't know the full story', so no one's really got an opinion." Y whispered one Potions lesson. "I'm trying to get some of my friends to spread the actual story, so hopefully we can change their tune."

"With the whole of Gryffindor on our side, we can get rid of these rumours once and for all!" Yellow whispered back excitedly.

"It won't happen overnight." X muttered, and Green agreed with him.

"Marvel, Grove, Oak, Other Marvel, stop whispering and pay attention!" the teacher, Koga, snapped.

"Yes sir!" the four chorused.

They waited until Koga had gone back to explaining 'this bore of a potion you lot will forget the second you walk out this door', and then started whispering together again.

Some Hufflepuffs they were. At least Y's defiance made sense.

"Why does he never call me Y?" Y wondered, glaring at him. "Seriously, I'm always _Other Marvel_ to him."

"He's the only teacher who uses last names when talking to people." Green shrugged.

"And saying Marvel twice is just confusing." Yellow agreed with a giggle. "Marvel-Marvel."

"Marvel-Marvel." Green echoed, grinning, and Yellow quietly lost her shit.

"Oh, har har, laugh it up, Hufflefluffs." Y scoffed, but she was smiling nonetheless.

"At least he doesn't _completely_ hate us." X pointed out sourly. "I heard from some of the Ravenclaws that Koga constantly ignores them, just because their answers are always right."

"That's just dumb, why would he ignore people if they know the right answer?" Green demanded.

"Perhaps because I want to give other people a chance."

They all froze and stared at each other, and then slowly looked up.

" . . . Hi, sir." Yellow squeaked.

Koga stared down at them coldly.

"The Ravenclaws are a bunch of know-it-alls, as I'm sure you're aware, Oak." Koga said, giving Green a cold look that made him want to shiver. "Your friend Kotone in particular. They should know when to shut up and let someone else have a chance, instead of stealing the glory."

"Crystal doesn't steal the glory!" Green snapped before he knew what he was doing. "She's just smart- you just don't wanna admit that the Slytherins are a bunch of brainless bullies!"

The entire room had suddenly gone silent, and Green felt everyone staring at him in pure shock.

Oh, shit.

"Detention, tonight." Koga snapped. "After dinner, come down here. I'll have a good talk with you about your lack of manners, boy."

He whipped around and went back to the front of the classroom.

" _Dude_." Y whispered. "Even us Gryffindors don't have the balls to stand up to him. You're fucking _amazing_."

Green realised that the stares he was getting from his classmates were all impressed ones, and he swallowed in embarrassment.

"I think you've just won yourself the favour of the Gryffindor fourth years." X muttered to him.

But at what cost? He had detention with _Koga_.

No one, not even the Slytherins themselves, wanted a detention with him. Not that anyone would want one to begin with, but out of all the teachers to get a detention for . . . Koga was the worst.

That fact was only driven in harder when he got to dinner and told Crystal and everyone else the news. Or, well, X and Yellow told everyone.

"YOU FUCKING WHAT!?" Crystal shrieked.

"I got detention with Koga I'm sorry don't hit me!" Green wailed, hiding behind X in terror.

"Don't make me your human shield." X snapped, and moved out of the way.

"Do you have _any idea_ what his detentions are like!?" Crystal snapped, when Green was back in her line of fire.

"Do you?" Green shot back.

" . . . Well, no, but that's because I'm not a smart-mouth with a death wish!" his best friend hissed. "I've heard horror stories about his detentions from the older students! Horror. Stories. If that doesn't paint a picture about it, I don't know what does!"

Pearl wandered by, and congratulated Green on pissing Koga off.

"And this doesn't help either." Crystal huffed, as the sixth year went off. "How many people have come up to you and said some varient 'wow, that was awesome'?"

"Um . . . four?" Green answered, which was clearly the wrong thing to do.

"You absolute _idiot_." Crystal seethed.

"Uh, we may not have heard these horror stories." Yellow spoke up, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else than near Crystal right now. "What're Koga's detentions like?"

"Bad enough that even the _Gryffindors_ don't want to risk anything." Crystal snapped.

"Wow." Ritchie whistled. "That bad, huh?"

"To give you an example, one detention apparently involved a student being Transfigured into a Rattata so they could clean out the dirtiest parts of the classroom. And that's the _low end_ of the horror stories."

Silence.

" . . . I'm dead, aren't I?" Green said faintly.

"Yes." Crystal told him.

"It can't be all bad." Ritchie tried to reassure him. "He wouldn't hurt you too badly, you're Professor Oak's grandson! He'd get fired!"

"That fills me with so much confidence." Green deadpanned.

"He's never gotten special treatment before, why would he get it now." X muttered, stuffing a turkey wing into his mouth.

"Oh my Mew I'm dead!" Green cried, wanting to curl up and die just so he could avoid the horror in store for him later on.

That fight with the Slytherins a few days ago seemed so, so far away now.

Green almost wished for something to come up, like his grandfather finally taking an interest in him beyond the usual Tauros-shit and calling him up to his office, but no.

Of course not. Nothing every worked that way for Green, because he was a Hufflepuff and he hardly ever got a break.

"How about you take a nap before you go up?" Crystal suggested, sighing. "I have a feeling you're gonna need it."

"Fine." Green muttered.

"Come on, we'll go to the library- Lorelei won't mind you using books as a pillow or something."

"Why would I want to use books as a-"

Crystal grabbed his hand and dragged him off to the library before he could finish.

Honestly, Green didn't really feel like he needed a nap or anything. He was a bit too riled up about this detention, and that horror story Crystal had told them about a low-key detention from Koga.

As Crystal said, Lorelei didn't really mind them using the library as a sort of . . . resting place, before Green's detention.

And because Green's Seer abilities worked at the worst possible times, he dreamed.

It was a little weird, because normally he Saw things from the future, or even the present as he was sleeping (okay, so, maybe sometimes he used his Seer powers to, uh, 'observe' Red).

 _"Detention, tonight."_

But he'd already been through this. Why did he need to See it again?

 _"What in the hell for!?"_

. . . That hadn't happened though. Did that mean this actually _was_ in the future?

 _"You should know. Come down here tonight, Oak."_

 _" . . . Yes sir . . ."_

The scene changed and suddenly it was just Green and Koga in the classroom. Presumably the detention.

 _"So . . . what's this for, sir?"_

And him being as stupid as usual.

 _"Your classmates assume this is for screwing up the potion. However . . . it is not."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"I needed to see you again. Alone."_

"Green?"

His eyes snapped open and he jerked his head up, blinking blearily.

"You okay?" Crystal asked, reaching out to shake him gently.

"I was dreaming!" he snapped.

Crystal gasped and leaned forward, lowering her voice so no one else could hear them.

"Were you Seeing something?" she whispered.

"Mm." Green grunted quietly, putting his head on his arms and staring blankly at the bookcase in front of him.

"What was it? Was it something important?"

 _"I needed to see you again. Alone."_

"Green?" Crystal asked.

He looked up at her. "No, not really. Just random stuff." he murmured. "I'm not even sure what it meant."

At least that last bit was true, he supposed. He certainly didn't know what it meant, but he knew he'd be getting another detention from Koga sometime in the future.

For what reason, Green didn't know- not for sure. Koga wanted to see him, alone, but then he could have just asked Green to go down to the classroom . . . then again, Koga had never been known to take a special interest in a student's education or anything, not even the Slytherins (even if he wasn't the Head of Slytherin, everyone knew he favoured them because he used to be one or something).

But still, why would Koga need to see him?

Did he somehow find out about Green's Seer abilities? Or, maybe, he wanted to know more about his pokemagus powers.

That didn't make much sense either, but whatever.

Time passed fairly quickly after that, and the others barged into the library with some food (because Crystal had dragged Green down before he'd had a chance to eat anything). Hopefully they got permission from Lorelei before giving it to Green and Crystal.

And eventually the time came for his detention, and everyone wished him luck. Even Dia and Pearl, who had stopped by briefly to offer encouragement.

It kind of only made him feel worse about it, but at least they tried.

The dungeon where the Potions class was held was dark. The entire damn corridor was dark, and Green really wished he had his pokemon with him, if only so he could send out one of them- Charmander, because of the light on his tail- but Yellow and Ritchie both agreed that it was a bad idea.

Something something don't provoke Koga.

He got into the classroom and was only slightly relieved, because it was lit- but only with a couple of candles that floated in the air.

"Welcome." Koga said from the front of the classroom.

He was sitting at his desk, watching Green slowly walk in with a strange icy calmness. It was . . . unsettling.

"H-hi." Green stammered quietly.

Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Sir." Green added quickly.

"Better." Koga nodded. He gestured to the chair in front of the desk. "Sit."

Not wanting to piss him off, Green quickly obeyed and sat, fidgeting slightly.

"Now then. Do you know why you're here, Oak?"

"Yes, sir." Green said.

Koga looked at him calmly. It was unnerving. "Tell me, then."

"I . . . I talked back."

"And that was . . .?" the teacher asked.

"Wrong." Green tried. "Sir."

For once, it seemed to be the right answer, because Koga nodded and he looked satisfied.

"Good boy." the man praised him. "Now then . . . I'm sure you've been told horror stories about my detentions."

Green carefully didn't answer.

"Your friends have no doubt warned you of the horrific punishments I give out." Koga went on, watching him. "However, you need not worry."

What?

"Don't look so shocked." Koga said, almost snapped.

"S-sorry, sir." Green squeaked.

"All you need to do today is just write the line 'I will not talk back to Professor Koga' a hundred times on this piece of paper." Koga said, pushing said piece of paper forward. "I assume you brought your own quill with you."

Green nodded, not exactly trusting his voice at the moment, and pulled out the quill Crystal had gotten him for Christmas last year. It was a pretty one and was enchanted to not run out of ink, mainly because it actually didn't _need_ ink.

He wasn't sure where she'd gotten it from, but it was pretty awesome.

While Green was writing silently, for fear of making this longer than it should be, Koga wandered around the classroom tidying up. For some reason Green felt the man's eyes on him more than once, studying him, but Green just ignored it as best as he could.

Even if his hands shook each time he felt Koga looking at him.

When Green was done, he carefully counted the amount of times he'd written the words, and somehow felt that he'd spelt some of the words wrong. Maybe it was writing them so many times. They probably just looked wrong to him now.

Koga came back over and sat down, looking at him.

"Have you finished yet?" he asked.

"Um . . . I think so." Green mumbled. "Sir."

Koga took the paper and did a quick scan, nodding slightly.

"Seems alright to me. Although you continuously misspelled 'Professor'. Any reason?"

"I . . . I can't really remember how it's meant to be spelt, s-sir." Green admitted.

"Do you have problems with spelling any other words?"

"A-a few, sir." Green mumbled.

Why was Koga questioning him like this? What was the point?

"Does your grandfather know?" Koga asked him.

Green shook his head. Of course Oak wouldn't know, he couldn't care less about Green.

"Perhaps you should tell him. I'm sure he would arrange special lessons to help with your spelling." Koga said.

Green didn't reply, verbally or otherwise. He didn't really think Oak would bother giving him special lessons even if he knew, so whatever.

"What about your friends? Do they know?"

"Only Crystal." Green replied quietly, and then quickly added, "Sir."

The Potions teacher looked faintly amused.

"So, the only one who knows about this is the very same person you defended today." he said warmly.

It was kind of startling to hear the sudden change in tone.

"You can go now." Koga abruptly told him.

Well . . . okay then?

At least he'd survived.

 **oooo**

"And he just _let you go_?" Crystal demanded.

"Yeah." Green nodded.

"Well damn, never expected that to happen." Dia whistled. "Are we sure we haven't been making up these detentions?"

"No, they actually happened." a passing Ravenclaw informed him.

Crystal had been waiting for him at the entrance to the dungeon, and had proceeded to drag Green up to the Ravenclaw tower. Everyone else was already waiting for him, and they'd clamoured around him (annoying several Ravenclaws in the process), demanding that he tell them what had happened.

And it didn't seem like anyone could believe it.

To be honest, neither did he.

"You _sure_ you're okay?" Yellow asked, checking him thoroughly for any wounds or whatever. "He didn't Transfigure you into a Grimer and make you give up some Sludge for a potion?"

Green stared at her.

" . . . It's not Yellow's weird imagination, that actually did happen at one point." Ritchie said.

"Oh, thank Arceus." he sighed. "No, he literally just told me to write 'I will not talk back to Professor Koga' a hundred times, then when I was done he . . . well, he just let me go."

Crystal, as perceptive as usual, raised an eyebrow. Green shook his head at her and made a subtle gesture to their friends- he'd tell her later.

She nodded back. No one else noticed the silent exchange, not even Emerald.

"Guys, I know you're all besties and shit, but can you go back to your own Houses?" Caitlin snapped. "Seriously, this place was quiet before you lot came in. Damn Hufflepuffs."

"I'm not a Hufflepuff!" Y and Emerald snapped back.

"Close enough. GTFO, _now_."

Caitlin was fairly terrifying, so they decided it was a good idea to obey her before she started hexing them or something.

Crystal whispered to Green as he passed her, "Meet me by the library in five."

He nodded once and followed X out of the door.

Five minutes later, because for once the staircases weren't being dicks and he actually came up with a good excuse to get away from his Hufflepuff friends, Green found Crystal pacing outside the library.

When she caught sight of him, she rushed over, grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the library. What was with Crystal and dragging him everywhere lately?

Lorelei only glanced up curiously as they brushed past her desk, not even bothering to ask what was going on.

They'd come into the library for secret meetings before, anyway.

"Alright," Crystal said, when they were a suitable distance away from prying eyes and ears. "What happened?"

"He asked me about my spelling." Green admitted, nervously looking around to check no one could jump them or something. "He said . . . he noticed I kept misspelling 'Professor' a lot."

"Uh, people misspell that word all the time, what's it got to do with him?" Crystal demanded.

"He also kinda asked if I had issues with other words and I said yeah." Green said quickly, before she could start ranting about people minding their own business.

" . . . Shit." Crystal muttered. "Okay . . . no big deal, it's just the one teacher in the entire school who actually might legitimately hate kids who's asking about spelling issues. Wow. Jirachi Christ."

"Is it really that bad?" Green frowned. "I mean, if he is taking an interest, maybe he won't keep giving me D's for any essays I hand in."

Crystal looked at him.

"You're right, nevermind." Green muttered, folding his arms. He studied a book that didn't have a title and blinked. "What am I supposed to do about it, though?"

"I don't know. Koga taking a special interest in anyone is a fate worse than getting expelled." Crystal said.

" . . . You mean worse than death, right?"

"No."

"Oh. Right. Okay."

Only Crystal would think getting expelled from Hogwarts was a fate worse than death. The others might have varying reactions (Dia's would be no food, definitely), but Crystal's was the weirdest.

Also the one which least considered the actual circumstances of death or even being expelled or whatever, so there was that too.

Crystal demanded that he tell her the full story, without omitting any bits, and he did so without complaint because maybe she could figure out why Koga was suddenly interested in him.

But he didn't mention the dream.

There was no way he could tell anyone about that, not even Crystal- for some reason, it felt like he should keep it a secret. Green didn't know why, but it seemed like a bad idea to say anything about it, at least this early anyway.

Several minutes later, after Crystal had assured Green that she'd think about the story he'd told, Green was walking back down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

He didn't think anyone else would be out this late, except for seventh or sixth years looking for some rule-breaking or extra studying or whatever, but as he turned a corner to get to the moving staircases, Green ran into someone.

Literally.

"Ow." the person he'd bumped into moaned. "Watch where you're- oh, hey, it's you again!"

For the first time in Green's life, those words actually sounded friendly.

He glanced up and froze slightly.

"Didn't think you'd be out here this late." Red laughed. "Aren't Hufflepuffs meant to be, like, scared of the dark or something?"

Red was actually just teasing him- anyone else who said that, namely Slytherins, would have been mocking. It was quite a startling difference.

"Um . . . I was just in the library." Green mumbled.

Dear Mew, please, go away, I can't handle talking to you for more than five minutes, seriously.

"Guess your Ravenclaw friend must be rubbing off on you." Red said, definitely _not_ going anywhere. "You headed back to your dorms, then?"

"Y-yes."

Red suddenly looked so sly that Green wondered if he'd turned into a Vulpix.

"Want me to walk you there?" the taller boy asked. "You know, just in case? I mean, it's not like I want to know where the Hufflepuff dorms are, I'm just worried those Slytherins'll take advantage of you walking around, all alone . . ."

"Nice try." Green smirked. "But you won't find our dorms that easily."

"Damn." Red sighed. "And here I thought I was being tactful . . ."

"Maybe next time you should try not mentioning the exact thing you want me to do." Green informed him. "If it makes you feel better, maybe you could take me to your dorm instead."

"Wow, you're a bit forward, aren't you?" Red grinned.

Green stared at him for a few seconds, wondering what he meant, and then he suddenly realised what he'd just said.

"Oh my- shit, I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean- I'm sorry, just ignore me, I'm a complete moron." Green blustered, burying his face in his hands.

"Hey, no, it's okay!" Red exclaimed, a laugh in his voice. "I know what you mean. Sheesh, you Hufflefluffs are all the same, aren't you?"

"Have you ever met Yellow?" Green deadpanned, glancing up. "Or X?"

"Well . . . no. What're they like?"

"X is basically the grumpiest dude in school and Yellow would beat you up just for _implying_ anything bad." Green said.

Red winced. "Wow, okay, and here I thought Hufflepuff was the least violent House."

"No, it's basically just the fourth years."

"And Pearl, apparently."

"Yeah, him too." Green agreed.

Holy shit, was this actually happening? He'd literally spoken to Red twice in his entire life- the first time had been during a Potions lesson when he'd accidently dropped something in Green's cauldron, and the second had been a few days ago.

How the hell was he talking to Red- his _crush_ , of all people- so easily like this? Normally if Green was talking to someone he didn't know well, he'd be a stammering mess.

Was it something about Red? Maybe he was just so friendly it made Green feel like he'd known the Gryffindor Beater for years.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: Red keeps popping up at the end of the chapter . . . I'm kinda hoping that doesn't happen next time, it's getting a bit weird.

Green: There's too much plot going on in the rest for you to handle shoving Red into the mix as well, don't worry about it so much.

Renny: Yeah fair enough . . . And now we've got Koga, the Potions Master! Also Green's spelling issues.

Green: Oh for . . .

Renny: Stop complaining, would you rather I just make you totally illiterate?

Green: Fine.

Renny: Read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

Renny: Third chapter! And let's hope Red actually appears during the chapter, not at the end.

Green: Or not at all.

Renny: You just don't wanna end up as a blushing mess of adorableness again.

Green: GET OUT.

Renny: You can't tell me what to do, this is my room! Disclaimer.

Green: Ugh. Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

Green felt like his heart was going to explode. Not in a bad way, no, but in a really, really warm and fuzzy kinda way.

Why?

Well, that should be obvious.

Red.

It was actually getting to the point where Green could hardly go to sleep without Seeing him in his dreams, and he Saw all sorts of things- mostly from different realities, really.

There was no way he and Red could ever . . . well, yeah. Not in this reality, anyway. Or . . . possibility? Green wasn't entirely sure how his Seer abilities worked, not yet anyway, but whatever. And he didn't really know the terms for Seeing into different realities or possibilities.

At least he knew how his love life would work- he was gonna be alone forever. He didn't need his Seer abilties to tell him that.

Probably because everyone just tolerated him, but, whatever. That was his opinion.

Red would never like him. Sure, maybe they could have conversations in the corridors and classrooms, but it wasn't like their relationship- or lack of- would ever go beyond whatever it was right now.

Green didn't want to say friends. He was a Hufflepuff, sure, but that didn't mean he could make friends as quick as that- and certainly not with his crush, which was slowly developing into love.

Possibly. Maybe.

He didn't want it to be love.

(He did, really, he just didn't want to admit it. Not even to himself.)

"Hey. You're daydreaming again. Pay attention." X snapped his fingers in front of Green's face.

Green flailed and ended up shoving his hand in X's face (again).

" . . . Thank you." X deadpanned. "Once again."

"Sorry." Green muttered.

"You better be."

X turned back to his cauldron, and Yellow leaned forward to see Green a little better.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "You keep staring into space."

He kept staring at Red, actually.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little distracted." Green answered.

That, at least, was half-true.

He started cutting up some of the ingredients for the potion they were currently working on, and for some reason Green got the impression that he was gonna screw it up somehow.

Mostly because his heart kept leaping and missing beats every time Red glanced over and grinned at him.

Fuck.

Did that boy have no idea what he was doing to Green?

Green put some Poliwag tail into the potion he was making, and checked the board- and suddenly realised that he'd put in far, far too much.

Shit-

The potion practically blew up and he fell off his chair, only a little bit aware of the shrieks around him.

"Holy mother of Arceus, Green!" Yellow shouted.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him up, not even noticing his wince of pain (she was the Keeper, what did you expect?), and fussed over him.

"Are you okay? What happened? How did that even go wrong? I know you're bad at this subject, but not this bad!" Yellow babbled.

"I'm fine-"

"No you're not, oh my Mew, I think you blew up your cauldron!"

Green glanced at his cauldron and saw that, yeah, it was kind of in pieces. Well damn. How the hell did he manage to screw up the potion that much?

"Wow, and here I thought Gold was bad at this subject." Red laughed, wandering over. He started to pick up some of the pieces.

"Uh, it's fine, really, I-I can do it myself." Green stammered, taking a step forward.

He stepped on one of the broken pieces and jumped, shrieking. Holy shit, that hurt!

"You are the most accident-prone human being I have met." X snapped, shoving him back to stop him from stepping on anything else. "And that's even counting Y."

"Hey!" Y cried.

"When you're quite finished." Koga said coldly, stalking over.

"Uh, we'll clean this up right away!" Yellow exclaimed, but Koga just ignored her and looked at Green.

"Detention, tonight." Koga snapped at him.

"What in the hell for!?" Green cried.

Wait, he remembered this . . .

"You should know. Come down here tonight, Oak." Koga ordered, gesturing to the broken cauldron.

"But sir-" Yellow began, startled.

"Be quiet, Grove." Koga barked. "This is of no concern of yours."

"All he did was mess up the potion, that's not a crime!" Red said. "I've done worse, and you never gave me detention!"

"Unless you want detention as well, I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Stevenson." Koga barked at him. "And let me assure you, any punishment you get will be far worse than his."

" . . . Yes sir . . ." Red muttered.

"Good. Now get back to work- Oak, don't touch anything for the remainder of the lesson. We can't have you blowing up anyone else's potions."

And with that, Koga turned and walked back to the front of the classroom.

" . . . Wow." X said, looking stunned for the first time since Green had first met him. "A second detention from Koga in two weeks. That's gotta be some sort of record."

"Mostly people just get one from him once a year, nevermind twice in two weeks." Y gasped. She looked at Green. "Though you don't appear as scared as I thought you would."

Because he'd already known this was gonna happen. The wording was a little different, but then again, Seeing stuff doesn't always show him the full story- so this could have happened anyway, he only just saw little bits of it.

"I . . . I think I'm in shock." Green said, trying to cover up his _lack_ of shock.

"Well, the good news is you don't need to do another potion." Red told him. "And the bad news is . . . well, you don't have a cauldron."

"Koga has spares, he'll lend him one." Black shrugged, coming over to help out. Gold just stayed where he was, laughing madly. Damn Gryffindors.

 **oooo**

"What." Crystal said.

Green wisely kept quiet and leaned away, wondering if using a book as a shield would gain him another detention.

"Are you actually shitting me right now?" Crystal demanded. "You got. Another detention. From Koga. How do you get another detention from Koga?"

"Um . . . Long story short, I blew up my cauldron by accident." Green said, in a small voice.

"How do you _blow up a cauldron_ ," Crystal snapped. " _By accident_."

With surprising ease, Green wanted to say.

"I don't know." Green said instead.

"You- you absolute _moron_."

He winced and looked at their usual desk. It appeared to be their base of operations, and Green could only guess that Lorelei let them do it because she knew them well enough and knew they wouldn't be breaking or burning anything.

"Wooow." Emerald drawled. "Even I can't fuck up this badly. Congrats."

" _Emerald shut up you're not helping_!" Crystal hissed, and Emerald fell silent with a smirk.

Word had got around fairly quickly, even compared to the fight with the Slytherins which now felt like several years ago, not two weeks ago, and Crystal had found out about Green's second detention with Koga from a Gryffindor third year who had been told by some other student who had been- well, you get the idea.

Green was pretty sure he'd actually managed to break a record this time. He was basically the only student who had managed to get two detentions from Koga in one year, and also he'd managed to do it in less than a month.

Wow.

Even saying it like that, it still sounded impossible.

"Yet you don't seem as shocked as I thought you'd be." Crystal was looking at him suspiciously. "In fact, I'd say you look more curious about this than anything- you didn't happen to See this, and you want to know what happens?"

 _Yes._ "No." Green answered.

"Crys, just leave it." Emerald muttered, slumping forward. "You two are meant to be helping me with Transfiguration. C'mon. You're the best in your year. Help. Now. Or I will fail. I will fail. To spite you."

"We're only the best because we're pokemagi." Crystal replied absently, still looking at Green.

She looked away after Emerald demanded her attention, because it was Transfiguration and if you didn't pay attention _something_ was gonna go wrong (as if Green's screw-up in Potions was any indication of how bad things could get if you didn't pay attention).

Green didn't really like lying to Crystal about his abilities as a Seer.

She'd found out about them when, a few weeks into their first year, Green had a dream about her.

He didn't exactly remember what it was about, but he knew that if she went to the Great Hall for dinner the next day, something bad would happen to her. Green managed to convince her to skip with him after promising to get some food from the Mr. Mimes in the kitchen for her.

That day, during dinner, several pureblood Slytherins (seventh years who had gotten drunk off firewhisky) started up what was basically a war between them and muggle-born students, screaming insults like mudblood and throwing hexes and curses. If Crystal had been there, she would have been hurt really badly, possibly died.

After hearing about it and being told how lucky she was that she hadn't been there, Crystal had found Green hiding in the corner of the library which would then go on to become their regular spot, and had demanded an explanation.

She also thanked him for basically saving her life, but at the time Green had no idea about his Seer abilities- and so after consulting several books and Morty (because anything related to this stuff was his forte), they discovered that Green was a Seer. From then on, they were best friends.

And anything about his abilities, he always shared with Crystal- sure, he sometimes left out bits (like he'd left out that dream he had about getting detention with Koga, but he hadn't said he _didn't_ dream), and maybe he didn't always tell her about the ones where he Saw into different possibilities (like with the dreams about Red), but he never outright lied to her about it.

So Green felt horrible the rest of the day, so much that for some reason he began to feel better the closer it got to his detention.

It was only the third one of the year (counting the one he and Pearl got for attacking each other, but that one was so minor it was barely-existent). He was known for making some sort of trouble, so at least it wasn't the worst thing possible . . .

During Green's second year, he managed to get five in one week. Even he didn't know how, it had just happened. Maybe it had something to do with him and Emerald's prank war.

The Potions dungeon was just as dark as it had been the last time he'd come down for a detention.

Green wondered if Koga did it on purpose- it _would_ help to reinforce the horror stories that were told about his detentions, even though the corridor was perfectly lit during the day. though that didn't make much sense, since last time he'd came down, it hadn't actually been that terrifying.

Well. The fact that the school's most terrifying teacher was in the same room as him _and_ they were all alone had still been completely petrifying.

So, okay, maybe he was lying.

He opened the classroom door quietly, hesitantly, and saw Koga sitting at his desk. Just like last time.

Green had this weird image of Koga not even moving from that spot for an entire year, waiting like some sort of vampire for students who had gotten detention with him. It wasn't much of a stretch to think of Koga with fangs.

It was a stretch to think of him just sitting there all year, because the logical part of Green's brain- which, admittedly, wasn't very big- told him to stop being such a moron and realise that was just stupid.

"Good evening, Oak." Koga greeted, as Green quietly closed the door.

"Hi- I mean, g-good evening . . . sir." Green mumbled.

"Come over here."

Green did as he was told, and assumed that he was supposed to sit in the chair in front of him. He wasn't going to unless Koga gave him permission, of course. Even he wasn't that stupid.

Koga sighed and suddenly he looked like someone's middle-aged father, not the scariest teacher in Hogwarts.

"You can sit down, if you'd like." he said. "I'm not going to eat you."

Green hastily did so with a mumbled thanks, and he kept as still as he could.

Koga watched him quietly.

Yeah, okay, this was even more unnerving than last time.

"So . . . what's this for, sir?" Green asked hesitantly.

He remembered this from his dream, but that wasn't why he said that. He actually did want to know why he was here.

After all, Red was right. Blowing up a cauldron might have been a stupid and unattentive thing to do, but it was a pretty common accident that occured even with the seventh years. It had happened so often that people had stopped getting detention over it.

And yet, here Green was.

Koga merely raised an eyebrow, and Green quickly went on before the man could get angry and turn him into a Grimer or something.

"I-it's just . . ." Green swallowed nervously. Had Koga even blinked yet? "It's just . . . Umm . . ."

"'It's just' what?" Koga asked mildly.

"People blow up their cauldrons all the time." Green blurted out. "Well, okay, maybe not as bad as I did, but it happens- r-right, sir? And . . . and even though I did blow it up, it's not like it hurt anyone . . . um, sir."

"Hm." Koga said.

"S-so . . . what's this detention for, sir?"

"Your classmates assume this is for screwing up that potion." Koga replied slowly. "However . . . it is not."

He already knew that, and Green was getting closer to the real reason.

He kept up a confused act, however, just so Koga wouldn't be as suspicious as everyone else had been. It wasn't like he could fool a teacher into believing he was in shock or whatever.

And it's not like the teachers, besides Morty, knew he was a Seer.

"Eh?"

"I needed to see you again." Koga explained. Kind of. "Alone."

Here we go.

"I remember what you told me last time you were here." Koga said, standing up. He went to the cabinet behind him and pulled out a few papers, and then sat down again. "I took more notice of what, exactly, you wrote in the essays I set- and I saw that, indeed, you do have some issues with spelling."

Green noticed that all the papers were his, as Koga placed them gently onto the table between them.

"In particular, larger and harder-too-spell words, such as 'Professor' or 'Acromantula'. Even some words with only differences in spelling, and not pronounciation, like the three words 'they're', 'there' and 'their'." Koga went on.

Why was he pointing this out? It wasn't like Green didn't know, he was the one who'd made those mistakes, after all.

And it wasn't really in his nature to ask for help, even though if someone offered he wouldn't turn it down, and Crystal felt that the only way for him to actually learn was to make the mistakes on his own, and if it looked wrong, figure out where he went wrong in the spelling.

Besides, she was a bad teacher anyway- she'd tried once, during their first year, but Green had only ended up spelling more words wrong because he just got confused.

Emerald spent too much time wondering what the fuck half the words meant to actually help Green learn how to spell them.

"You also told me that you don't want anyone else to know about this." Koga said.

"When did I say that?" Green asked, so startled that he forgot any manners he didn't have. "Sir." he quickly added.

"You didn't outright say it, more or less implied it." the Potions Master explained. "So, I've thought of a simple solution. Every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday, you come down here after dinner and I give you special lessons. Think of them as extra lessons, only it's to help with your spelling and- possibly- your grammar."

"But-" Green began, but he broke off.

"Yes?" Koga raised an eyebrow.

"Uh- I'm the Seeker. F-for Hufflepuff." Green said. "So . . . I'll need to go to Quidditch practice. Sir. Um. What do I do if one's on the extra lesson . . . day . . . thing?"

"Then we change that day." Koga replied, as if it didn't matter. "You don't want anyone else to know about this, so I suggest we keep your Quidditch as it is, and if a practise falls on an extra lesson day, tell me in advance and I'll clear up my schedule for another day. Clear?"

"Y-yes sir." Green said quickly.

"Good. So, how about we begin now? It is already Friday, after all, so there wouldn't be much deviation from the extra lesson days."

"Yes sir."

It was kind of weird, really.

Of all the things Green had been expecting, extra lessons to help his really, really poor spelling was actually the last thing he'd thought of. Actually, no, he hadn't even thought of that at all.

Today, the lesson actually appeared to be about the differences between the three words 'they're', 'there' and 'their'. Green knew how to spell them (well, 'their' was kind of a tricky one because he kept forgetting if it was 'ei' or 'ie'), but he didn't really understand how to use them properly.

"They're. What does that word mean?" Koga said.

" . . . Something over there?" Green tried.

"Not that version. They're. This one here."

Koga pointed at 'they're' and Green frowned.

"Uh . . . they are?" he guessed, worried about whether or not that was even right.

"That's good. The apostraphe in between 'they' and the 'r-e' is a way of shortening the words 'they are' into 'they're', or, as English teachers may say, omitting certain letters. So, for example- 'they are going that way' would become 'they're going that way'." Koga explained. "Write down a few sentences that use 'they are' and then shorten that word into 'they're'."

The lesson continued for about an hour, and Koga pretty much commanded (well, he made it sound like a request, but Green knew it was a command) that he come on time for Sunday. The lesson then would also be an hour, as would the others, unless something came up.

Which was fairly unlikely, the only thing that would get in the way of the extra lessons would probably be his Quidditch practises, or maybe Crystal (because of course he was gonna tell her).

 **oooo**

The Slytherins had been pretty quiet since the fight.

Rumours had spread around, yeah, but they didn't turn out to be as vicious as Green had feared- or, well, as his friends had feared.

In fact, most people seemed to be hesitant to believe that a Hufflepuff, nevermind Professor Oak's own grandson, had actually managed to attack six Sytherins- all of whom were bigger than he was, and the majority of which were older than him.

Except, of course, Jack- who was in fourth year, but he was such a bully that the other members of his team listened to him. Or maybe they just agreed with him, and went along with tormenting the little Hufflepuff Seeker because it was fun.

And most people seemed to believe the version that Y and her group of spies (no matter what she said, there was no other word for it) had spread around to counter the Slytherin version.

There was also the fact that Red, Gold and Black had been helping Green, not the Slytherins, and Black was well-known for knowing far too much and for never lying. Ever.

So the rumours had basically stopped and the real version was spread around, and of course it did eventually reach the teachers' ears. But it was already over, so there honestly wasn't anything they could do about it.

Except Oak didn't appear to think that way.

Green, along with the six Slytherins and Red, Gold and Black, were all called to Oak's office within a day of the rumours reaching the teachers. Since the message came during a Herbology lesson, Green and the three Gryffindors headed up to Oak's office together.

Well, they also sort of stuck to Green because he was basically one of the few students who actually knew the passwords to his grandfather's office. Crystal was another, being his best friend of course.

"You think he'll believe us or the Slytherins?" Gold wondered, frowning.

"Uh . . . given how there happens to be more of them than there are of us . . . them." Black told him. "It's not exactly seventh year Potions, Gold."

"You mean rocket science." Red corrected him.

Green looked up at him, surprised that he knew the term. Normally wizards didn't actually know muggle terms like that, and Green only knew it because of Crystal.

"What?" Red grinned. "Just because I'm pureblood doesn't mean I can't know muggle terms. I do take Muggle Studies, after all."

"Then . . . you're probably using some terms wrong." Green informed him. "What does 'like a boss' mean?"

Gold started laughing loudly. He was half-blood, like Green, and obviously he was more in touch with the muggle side of his family, _un_ like Green.

"Uhhh . . . we haven't . . . covered that one yet?" Red smiled, uneasily.

"Mm-hm." Green nodded, eyes slightly narrowed.

See, this was all he could have with Red- the kind of . . . friendship (there, he said it, happy?) that would amount to basically the relationship he had with Emerald or Yellow.

"Duuude, I've told you like a million times, 'like a boss' means doing something AWESOME." Gold shouted, punching the air. "And doing it awesomely. Like. A. Boss."

Green nodded his agreement, and Red slumped in defeat. Black merely looked between the three of them like they were all insane.

"Why do I know any of you?" he wondered.

"Because we're awesome." Gold grinned back.

Green wasn't sure if he was included in that 'we'.

He was a Hufflepuff, not a Gryffindor, so . . . probably not. Hufflepuffs weren't generally considered 'awesome' people. They were nicknamed Huffefluff for a reason.

They got to the Aerodactyl statue that protected Oak's office from intruders, and Green went right up to it. It looked down at him calmly.

"Auror." Green told it.

He wondered if that particular password was Oak's way of trying to get him to become an Auror.

The Aerodactyl statue stepped aside and Green led the three Gryffindors up the winding staircase.

"So . . . how many times have you been up here?" Red asked, as they walked.

"Uh, a few times." Green answered. "It's usually Grandpa trying to make me- uh, it's just stuff about my lessons."

If Red noticed his slip-up, he didn't comment on it. Thankfully, neither did his friends, though Green noticed Black giving him a shrewd look that was tinged with concern.

Concern? For him? No way.

The Slytherins were already in Oak's office by the time they got up the stairs, and Green's heart kind of did that sinking thing whenever he noticed his grandfather looking at him. It was mostly always a disappointed look, or an angry one.

This look was an ice-cold glance, as if Green wasn't even his grandson. Just another student who was sent to the headmaster's office for getting into a fight.

"You four had better tell me your side of the story, now that you're here." Oak said.

And his tone was just as cold, too. Like it always was. So at least that hadn't changed.

"Uh . . . well, we weren't really there until the end." Gold began. "Me, Red and Black found these guys-" He pointed at the Slytherins. "-beating up this kid, and of course we won't stand for that, so we went up and told them to stop."

"They didn't." Black added, somewhat unnecessarily. "And in the end we kind of . . . well, we had to fight them off."

"Green didn't take part in the fight." Red said hastily. "He didn't even throw any hexes or curses or anything. I-if you're gonna punish anyone for fighting, it's us you should punish, not him."

"Them guys too." Gold said, nodding to the Slytherins.

"Wait, we didn't even do anything!" Jack snapped. His teammates nodded. "We were just walking along, minding our own business, and-"

"Be quiet." Oak told him. "You've already told your side. I'm getting theirs now. Green."

Green only kept back his flinch because there were other people in the room. He looked at his grandfather.

"What happened, before these Gryffindors 'came to your rescue'?"

"Uh . . . I-I was . . . I was going to D-Divination." Green said, in a tiny voice that was barely heard.

"Speak up." Oak ordered, and this time Green _did_ flinch.

"I-I was going to Divination." Green said, a little louder. "Just walking, a-and . . . someone knocked me over. I don't know who it was. A-and then they were all around m-me and . . . um . . . they . . . they started insulting m-me, and C-Crystal and Emerald . . ."

"We didn't say anything!" Duke, a fifth year and the Slytherin Keeper, snapped.

Green's breath hitched and he stopped talking out of sheer terror.

"Hey, shut up!" Gold barked back. "Let him talk, you fu-"

"Gold." Oak said firmly.

" . . . Sorry." the boy muttered.

"Continue." Oak said to Green.

"They were i-insulting Crystal and Emerald, t-they called Emerald a f-freak . . . and they called-called them 'mudblood'." Green went on shakily. "I . . . I tried to hex them . . ."

"See!" Jack cried. "He attacked us!"

"He was provoked!" Red snapped back. "There's a huge difference!"

"Red, Jack, be quiet." Oak barked, standing up. They both subsided, looking mutinous. "Green. Hurry up with your story, or you'll get interrupted again."

It wasn't grandfatherly concern that drove him to say those words, it was just pure impatience.

"Jack grabbed me." Green said quickly, with a glance at Jack. "A-after I . . . he called me half-blood, which- um- yeah it's true, but- uh . . . he kept insulting me, s-so I said 'better a-a half-blood than a h-half-brain' and Jack grabbed me. He-he started saying he'd beat me up and I couldn't t-tell anyone cus n-no one would believe-believe me, a-and who would, b-because I-I'm a H-Hufflepuff a-and . . . and . . ."

"Green . . ." Red murmured, reaching out.

Green flinched away from him. He was too worked up to think properly now.

"O-one of the others grabbed-grabbed my h-hair and pulled and i-it hurt and . . . and they m-made me say n-no one would l-listen to m-me, a-and I did, I s-said it, and t-then Red and G-Gold and Black came and . . . they helped me." Green finished. He was shaking, and there were tears running down his face.

He hadn't even realised he was crying.

Yet Oak made no move to come over and comfort him. Green was used to that- he'd never bothered when Green was crying before, so why would he now? Especially when he had an excuse, to not show favour over his Hufflepuff crybaby of a grandson.

"They're lying!" Harrison, Beater and sixth year, shouted. "He's just acting- he's a Hufflepuff, of course people'd expect him to burst into tears like this, he's just trying to get us in trouble!"

To Green's- and the Gryffindor's- horror, Oak looked like he was actually listening to him.

"Professor, please," Mandy begged. "We didn't do anything to them. Your grandson just started attacking us, and then he acted like he was the victim, and that made these three attack _us_ , because he made them think we were just bullying him!"

" . . . Green." Oak looked at his grandson, and Green wanted to curl up in a corner and just never come out. "You've been getting into trouble ever since you came here. I don't think detentions are teaching you a lesson."

"G-Grandpa, please-" Green tried, but he cut himself off with a squeak when Oak glared at him.

He wouldn't. He _couldn't_.

"I won't break your wand, because you haven't done anything so serious that it requires that course of action." Oak said, and Green almost cried in relief. "But I will take your wand away for the next two months. If you even attempt to use magic, not that you can without your wand, you will be severely punished."

Oak knew about his pokemagus form. That was a type of magic, too, and he didn't need a wand for it- but he couldn't reveal that bit of information in front of other students.

He wasn't allowed to use that, either, and that was why he'd said that.

Green couldn't even help it. He just cried harder, and let out a quiet wail- and suddenly Red was wrapping his arms around him, trying to calm him down.

"What the fuck, Professor!?" Gold snapped, clearly forgetting the warning he'd recieved earlier. "You can't just do that! You haven't even listened to him!"

"He's your own grandson." Black said, calmler but no less furiously. "Why are you treating him like this?"

"I cannot show favour between students simply because one happens to be related to me." Oak told him coldly. "Gold, if you ever use such language in my presence again, I'll take your wand as well. Green's lucky I didn't decide to break his wand. Get out, all of you. Jack, you and your friends stay here- I want more details about what happened before Red, Gold and Black appeared."

 **oooo**

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's gonna be okay . . ." Yellow soothed, cradling him like a child.

Well. He was a child, technically. Fourteen was still a child, right?

. . . He couldn't think properly, not right now. Whatever.

"Why would he even think this is a good idea!?" Crystal raged, pacing the floor. "I mean, I know Oak doesn't care about Green's opinion, but taking his wand away? Not even bothering to consider, for one second, that Green's telling the truth? What the hell kind of grandfather is he?"

"A bad one." X growled. He was on Green's other side, and though he didn't hug Green or anything, he was a welcome barrier.

Diamond and Pearl were leaning against the wall, not really saying anything. Green could tell they were both furious though.

The only good news about this was that Oak hadn't forbidden Green from playing Quidditch, even though that was basically a type of magic- but then again, Green wasn't actually using magic to make the broom fly, so . . . loophole, maybe?

All he could think was that it was a damn good thing Hufflepuff were playing Ravenclaw first, not Slytherin.

They were in the library. Normally, this much noise would have made Lorelei go nuts and kick them out, but instead she kicked out the other students who were there and left with them, to give the kind-of-large group some space.

"I don't get it." Black spoke up. Everyone looked at him, even Green, who was still crying. "Why? The entire time, Professor Oak hardly even looked at Green. And when he did, it was . . . it was like he didn't even know him. Green's his grandson, why would he even act like that?"

No one answered him. The three Gryffindors were the only ones who didn't know anything about Green's relationship- or lack of- with his grandfather.

"What's going on here?" Red demanded, looking around the group. "What aren't you telling us?"

Crystal looked at Green.

"Do you want me to tell them?" she asked gently. "If you don't want me to, that's alright."

Green looked back at her for a few seconds, and then nodded slowly. There was no point in keeping anything from them, not after what they'd seen.

Crystal turned to Red, Gold and Black.

"Oak doesn't give a damn about Green." she stated bluntly. "He doesn't care about his opinion, or what he wants to do in life- Green wants to be a Trainer, but he's too scared to tell his grandpa because the Professor wants Green to be an Auror, and he doesn't seem to be able to think Green can be anything else."

"What?" Gold gasped. "But that's just . . ."

"It's what normally happens." Emerald muttered. "I think what you saw was . . . kind of the worst of the worst, really. Any encounter between Green and Oak never really ends well, not for Green anyway, but . . . this one . . ."

It was the worst encounter yet.

Oak had never really shown much interest in Green's education beyond 'do well in the subjects you need to become an Auror', which was kind of not okay because some of the classes he was doing right now weren't required for becoming one- and he liked them.

For example, Care of Magical Creatures. You didn't need that subject to be an Auror, but Green enjoyed it. Same with Divination. Nevermind that those two were some of the subjects he was best in, no, Oak just wanted his grandson to follow in his footsteps and be the greatest Auror ever.

And he hadn't really shown much interest in Green period.

" . . . That bastard." Gold muttered viciously. "Where the hell are child services when you fucking need them!?"

"I don't think the wizarding world has them." Crystal said, as almost everyone else looked at Gold in confusion. "Otherwise something would have been done about this a long, long time ago."

"And how long has this been going on for, exactly?" Red asked. He looked at Green.

Green shrank away, wanting to hide somewhere that was out of Red's gaze, but he couldn't. He was already technically hiding anyway.

"As . . . as l-long as I can r-remember." Green whispered, and flinched when Gold swore loudly in anger.

"Sorry." Gold apologised, though he was pacing the floor now, glaring at nothing in particular. "How the hell do you even manage when you're at home with him, seriously? What about Christmas?"

"Professor Oak doesn't go home over Christmas, everyone knows that." X said. "So Green has to stay here too."

Crystal suddenly clapped her hands like she'd just figured something out. Everyone looked at her.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "Forget what Professor Oak says, you're not staying here this year."

Green stared at her. What the hell was she-

"I'll write home to Mom and tell her that we're bringing you back." Crystal went on, and Emerald nodded his agreement. "I was gonna see if I could ask your grandpa anyway, but he's kinda forced my hand now- there's no way I'm leaving you alone with him after this Tauros-shit."

"B-but I won't be alone." Green said, though his protest was weak.

"Other students basically don't count." Emerald shrugged. "You're coming with us for Christmas. Oak can fuck his own reflection for all I care."

"Damn straight." Crystal agreed, much to the shock of everyone who'd never heard her like this before.

Most people would have thought Crystal would never insult a teacher, no matter what. But they'd never seen her when she was ranting about Oak's mistreatment of Green.

Well, at least he wouldn't be spending this Christmas alone in his dorm. X and Ritchie both went home, though Ritchie didn't really want to because he hated leaving Green on his own, and basically no one else in Hufflepuff besides a few sixth and seventh years looking for extra study time stayed behind.

Green was pretty lucky that most Slytherins didn't stay behind either, otherwise he'd have to deal with Jack and his bully pack alone, and that was basically the most impossible task on the planet.

It only really occured to Green as they were leaving the library, him finally calming down somewhat (as in he wasn't crying, but he was still shaken up).

"Crystal!" he cried, grabbing her. "I- w-what if I . . . See something."

Crystal stared at him like he was insane for half a second, and then it dawned on her. Emerald got the message too, but no one else understood, thank Mew.

"Shit." Crystal said. "Uh. Okay, guys, no need to panic, he's just wondering about homework and stuff. We'll sort this out."

Once everyone else was gone (though they all looked like they wanted to stay and find out what the hell was wrong now), Crystal dragged Green and Emerald back into their corner of the library.

"I can't control whether I See something." Green said, starting to panic again. "I-I fall asleep, and it just happens, I can't just think 'don't dream', and that potion thing that stops people from dreaming doesn't work on me!"

"How do you know?" Emerald blinked.

Oh, right, he hadn't been there.

"A couple of years ago, me and Green tried to see if using Sleeping Draught would have any affect on his Seer abilities." Crystal told her little brother. "It took some convincing, but we managed to get some from Nurse Joy by pretending that he keeps having nightmares."

"Technically, I do." Green pointed out, remembering the dream that had set off his and Crystal's friendship.

"Right. The first time we tried it, it seemed to have an effect on him- but that was actually just because he didn't actually See anything that night."

"We kept it up, because of course Ravenclaws aren't satisfied with the first result." Green said, rolling his eyes.

"Hush, you. Yeah, we kept it up. Green drank some of the Draught each night, and we thought it was working, but then he had a dream one night." Crystal went on with the story. "At first we thought this was just an inconsistency-"

"You thought it was an inconsistency." Green broke in.

"- so we brushed it off." Crystal poked Green to shut him up. "But then it happened again, and again, and finally we realised that the Draught actually had no effect on Green's Seer abilities whatsoever."

" . . . Why would you even try that, anyway?" Emerald eventually asked, looking between them.

"Ravenclaw." Green said flatly, pointing at Crystal.

"Oh, right, yeah. Okay, so what do we do about this?" Emerald blinked, and narrowed an eye in thought. "I mean, I know Oak doesn't know about you being a Seer, and no one else but us and Morty knows, so . . . is that a loophole?"

"He's basically banned from using magic, and Seeing something in his dreams is a form of magic." Crystal sighed, rubbing her forehead. "But we can't stop that, and we don't know how to stop any dreams anyway. Not even Morty knows how. Sure, if we asked Koga or Nurse Joy, they could give us something to help, but they don't know about this."

"But is being a Seer magic?" Green wondered, and Crystal turned to look at him. "I mean, think about it. You get muggles without a single trace of magic in their body, and some of them are actual Seers or empaths or whatever. So, does that mean Seer abilities aren't actually magic?"

"Well . . . we could argue that, yeah . . ." she said slowly.

"Great!" Emerald exclaimed. "So we've found a loophole- technically, Seeing something in his sleep isn't magic. No need to worry about that then."

Indeed.

But the actual problem still remained- what the hell was Green gonna do about his lessons? Nearly all of them required using magic, and he couldn't do wandless magic at all.

What fourth year could, anyway?

So now he was gonna lose two months of his magical education, all because Oak believed the Slytherins over Green. At least Crystal would probably take notes and help him catch up, what with her being a Ravenclaw and all.

And . . . and now Red and his friends knew about this. Not the Seer thing, but the thing- or lack of thing- between Green and Oak. Oh, this day had gone beautifully.

 **OOOOOO**

Green: Really? You made me _cry_?

Renny: What? It's the first interaction you've had with Oak the entire fic, and I just wanted to highlight how bad your relationship with him is.

Green: But you made me cry! Over getting my wand taken away! What the fuck?

Renny: Imagine if you woke up tomorrow and you were blind.

Green: . . . What?

Renny: Don't question it, just imagine it. How would you feel?

Green: Well . . . distraught . . . terrified . . .

Renny: And that's what I think having your wand taken away is like! If you've done it for basically your entire life, and then suddenly you just can't do it anymore because your wand's been taken away, you'd just be distraught and terrified and everything. And you were already crying anyway, it just got worse because of that.

Green: So you basically just used me crying my eyes out like a little girl to show how little my grandpa cares about me.

Renny: Pretty much, yeah. It's just in this fic though, the actual relationship between you two is- hopefully- not as bad as this one is. Anyway . . . read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Renny: Fourth chapter of _Historically, Not Awesome_!

Green: . . .

Renny: Oh come on, are you still pissed at me?

Green: . . .

Renny: Hellooo?

Green: . . .

Renny: . . . At least do the disclaimer for me.

Green: . . .

Renny: Oh for . . . Red!

Red: Yeah?

Renny: Can you do the disclaimer for me? Green's not talking to me.

Red: Um, sure. Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

"Alright," Crystal said. "Let's make a list. Subjects you can do without having to use magic- anyone got any ideas?"

"You're the Ravenclaw." Pearl pointed out.

"I'm giving you bunch of numbnuts's a chance." Crystal snapped back.

"Uh . . ." Green said, and everyone looked at him. He shrank away. "I can still do Care of Magical Creatures." he squeaked.

"Hey, there's one!" Gold exclaimed. "Is Potions another one, cus sometimes Koga makes us use the cleaning charm on our cauldrons."

"Someone can just do it for him, so that's another one." Crystal said, making a note of that subject as well.

Yeah, somehow this had become a thing.

Making the list of lessons he could actually do without his magic (and every time he thought about that, Green felt like he was gonna burst out crying again) had been Crystal's idea, if only to keep track of what he could and couldn't do for the next two months, at least in regards to his lessons.

And for some reason, Red, Gold and Black invited themselves along. Green wasn't sure why or how, but it somehow seemed like they'd become part of their weird group of Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

Well, now it was a group of Hufflepuffs, a Ravenclaw, a Slytherin and four Gryffindors.

And occasionally Lorelei, since they usually met up in the library despite the fact that Gold moaned about spending so much time in a giant room filled with books.

To be honest, Green usually tried to avoid being near Red. It was slightly impossible since Red appeared to think they had some weird connection ever since he sort . . . _hugged_ Green when he was crying his eyes out after Oak took his wand, but even though there was a connection, Green didn't want to enforce it.

He did, really, but he couldn't. Because it was Red.

Green was actually kind of scared of Red, if he was honest with himself. Not because he'd done something terrifying or anything, but because he was _Red_. He was so amazing, and strong, and kind, and . . . and _fucking hot as hell_ , and Green was scared because he was none of that, and still Red wanted to be around him.

He was also scared of him because he didn't want Red to find out about his . . . his love.

The others had stopped teasing him once Red became a kind of regular fixture in their group, thank Mew, but it didn't stop them from making kissy faces behind Red's back.

Anyway, back to the list thing.

"Charms and Transfiguration are out." Yellow said. "Unless Karen decides it's a theory lesson, in which case . . . I guess Transfiguration is half-half?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts, too." Emerald said. "Surge can decide it's a practical or theory at any moment."

"Okay, so we've got two in the 'maybe' section." Crystal said, jotting those down.

"Did you just literally add that bit?" Green asked, leaning over.

Crystal yanked the paper away from him. "No." she snapped. "I most certainly did not just add an extra section because we never considered theory."

" . . . That's suspiciously specific denial." X said, in the silence that followed.

"Oh _shut up_ , I'm the one writing this!" Crystal spat. "Now, what else?"

"Astronomy, both practical and theory, in the 'can do' section." Black said. "We don't need magic to write down the position of Mars or something."

"No one likes that subject anyway, you have to get up at midnight." Emerald muttered.

"Excuse me." X hissed.

"You're excused."

"Guys, stop." Y whined dramatically. "I guess History of Magic is also another 'can do' subject."

"Yep." Crystal agreed, and wrote down those three as well- both versions of Astronomy, theory and practical.

"What about Divination?" Dia wondered. "It's technically not magic, but they use crystal balls sometimes, which is a form of magic . . ."

" . . . Should I put that in the 'maybe' section?" Crystal asked, glancing at Green. "Unless it's a loophole, like Quidditch is."

"And thank fuck he didn't get banned from that!" Pearl yelled. "He's the best Seeker we've ever had- and there's also no replacement for him, either."

"I'm not the best, surely." Green protested, but he went silent when Pearl fixed an intense gaze on him.

"You bloody well are, kid." he said firmly. "When we're not playing Gryffindor, we're basically guaranteed a win. Unless Ravenclaw or Slytherin catch the Snitch first."

"Which happens almost never." Dia agreed.

"You're the best Seeker ever!" Yellow exclaimed happily. "And don't try to deny it, Green, we'll just keep saying it until you believe it."

"Why're you only guaranteed a win if you're not playing Gryffindor?" Red frowned.

Pearl opened his mouth, and Green hurled himself at the older boy.

"Again with the in-fighting." Dia sighed, not even bothering to get up this time. "Guys. Stop. You're gonna kill me."

"Then tell him to stop trying to tell everyone about _that_!" Green snapped back.

"You mean about your cru-" Emerald began, but Green yanked him down and basically just sat on him. "OH MY ARCEUS GET OFF YOUR BONY ASS IS DIGGING INTO MY FUCKING STOMACH."

"Haha, no, shut up." Green said flatly.

"I like how you don't deny that you've got a bony ass." Gold smirked.

Green yelped and fell off Emerald, who jumped up with a dramatic gasp of air.

"Are you done yet." Crystal said.

"Yes." Green, Pearl and Emerald replied.

"Good. Now, he can also do Herbology." Crystal put that down on the 'can do' list, and made a surprised sound. "Green . . . you don't actually need to use magic for a lot of your lessons."

"Really?" he asked, getting back onto his seat.

"Mm. The only one you full-on can't do is Charms, because it's never a theory lesson." she explained. "The ones you can do are Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Herbology and Potions. The 'maybe' ones are Divination, Transfiguration and Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"That's actually not as bad as we thought it'd be." Red said, after everyone had thought that over.

"Are you kidding?" Crystal snapped. "He can't use magic, that means he's not even allowed to- . . ."

"Not allowed to what?" Yellow asked.

Not allowed to use his pokemagi magic. That what was what she wanted to say, but out of everyone here, only she and Emerald knew about him being a pokemagus. Crystal was one too, but the point still stood.

"He's basically not allowed to use magic period." Emerald said lazily. Leave it to him to save Crystal's ass again. "Which means, while the rest of us can wave our wands around and get shit done easily, he has to do it the hard way."

"Well, here's another loophole for you!" Y said. "Someone else can do the magic for him."

"Nice!" Pearl congratulated her.

"Why does everyone wanna do stuff for me?" Green wondered. "I've got you lot offering to protect me from basically everyone because of the fight, those three-" He pointed to the three Gryffindor boys. "-saved my ass from said fight, and then I've got Red offering to walk me back to the Hufflepuff dorms. Which, by the way, was a nice attempt but not even _Crystal_ knows where the dorms are."

"We'll figure it out eventually." Gold promised him. "You guys are well-fed, kinda, and Dia's always on about what kind of food he's gonna ask for from the Mr. Mimes, so I'll assume that your dorms are somewhere near the kitchens."

"We will neither deny or confirm that statement." Yellow replied.

"So I'm right?"

"What Yellow said." X said.

"Fuckdammit." Gold snapped. "Just tell me where your dorms are!"

"No." the Hufflepuffs chorused.

"Arceus-dammed Hufflefluffs!" Gold yelled.

"Can you guys shut up." a Gryffindor seventh year snapped, coming around the corner of a bookcase. "Seriously, if you want to have a conversation, get the fuck out of the library and go to the courtyard- or, I dunno, how about your _fucking common rooms_."

"But I'm bored of the Gryffindor common room!" Gold whined.

"And the Ravenclaws just tell us to GTFO all the time." Y agreed.

"Fuck Slytherin." Emerald said, to which everyone agreed.

"Then go to the courtyard!" the seventh year hissed, and stormed off.

"Yeah, we probably should leave." Crystal sighed, when he was out of sight. "Lorelei only has so much patience, and with a group as big as ours . . ."

"Dude, we're practically a gang!" Gold grinned.

"Don't." Black groaned.

They did eventually leave, only after a few more seventh years came and told them to piss off.

They were about to split up- because it was after dinner and most normal people went to their common rooms or dorms instead of going to the library- when Red suddenly stopped and turned to Green. He seemed kind of embarrassed for some reason.

"Hey, uh . . ." he began. "Um . . . here."

Red shoved a piece of paper into Green's hands.

"I asked the Fat Lady to tell me all the passwords for this year." Red explained rapidly, as Green stared at him, stunned. "You know. In case you wanted to come in and, well, just hang out with me. And Gold and Black. And Y. So uh . . . there you go. Bye!"

Red rushed off to catch up with the other three Gryffindors, and Green was left feeling incredibly confused.

And then Pearl started making kissy noises.

Green glared at him and then, because he couldn't use his magic, decked Pearl in the stomach.

"Wow." Yellow said, as Pearl gasped about how unfair that was. "Emerald was right."

"Damn straight I am." Emerald agreed.

"You gotta admit though, Red did seem kind of flustered." Crystal hummed, appearing at Green's side. She glanced at him casually. "And he said you could hang out with him as well."

"And the others." Green mumbled, looking away.

"Yeah but he kinda added them as an afterthought." X replied, wandering past them. "He's got the hots for you."

"He does not!" Green yelled after him.

X just waved a hand carelessly as he disappeared around the corner.

" . . . Besides, he'd never like me." Green muttered.

"Don't." Crystal told him firmly, and he winced. "Stop putting yourself down like that. From now on, if I hear you saying stuff like that, I'm gonna spray you with a water bottle. Or some spell that'll soak you."

"But-"

Crystal folded her arms and glared at him. Green held her gaze for a few seconds, and then dropped it. He never was good at staring contests.

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Good boy. Now c'mon, we'd better get back to our dorms- and Gold's right, you know."

Green looked at her.

"We'll find out where your dorms are." Crystal said. "It might not be soon, but it'll happen at some point."

"Hah!" Pearl laughed. "No one but Hufflepuffs have been in our dorms for a thousand years, and we don't plan on breaking tradition. Good luck with figuring it out, Ravenbore."

"We'll do it eventually, Hufflefluffs!" Crystal fired back with a grin.

Great, they were gonna tease him forever about this now.

But the good news was he didn't need to wait for Y to appear if he wanted to go into the Gryffindor common room . . . not that he ever did, of course.

No, he hadn't thought about it. Shut up.

Seriously.

 **oooo**

"So . . . you can't use magic anymore."

Green nodded, not daring to look up at Koga.

He didn't correct the Potions teacher- he wasn't allowed to use magic for the next two months- but he didn't want to piss him off. You know, in case Koga couldn't be bothered to repeat everything Green had just said.

"That won't necessarily have much of an impact on Potions lessons." Koga said, sitting down. He had some paper in his hands but he didn't give it to Green just yet. "You won't be able to do the cleaning spell yourself, of course, so I'll have to do it for you. Or one of your friends could."

Green nodded again.

"What I am worried about is Charms. Phoebe has never been known to do a theory lesson." Koga mused.

"Um-" Green broke off, and swallowed. "W-we thought that too. Me and my friends."

"Go on." Koga said, nodding at him slightly.

"C-Charms is the only lesson I'm gonna have the r-real problem in, sir." Green explained quietly. "The other a-are fine, because most of them are just- we don't actually use magic, not really, and sometimes there are theory lessons."

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration." Koga said.

"A-and Divination, sir."

Koga looked mildly surprised. "You take Divination?"

"Yeah." Green mumbled, well aware that most people- even some of the teachers- didn't really consider Divination a real subject. "Sir."

"Hm. Is it any good? Many students often treat Divination as a sort of . . . free lesson."

"I don't, sir." Green said, twitching a little bit. He was trying to avert his eyes, to look anywhere but Koga, and surely he must have noticed his nervousness by now. "I-I think . . . it's a good lesson. Morty's a good t-teacher."

"Some would call him a fraud." Koga softly said.

"He's not!" Green snapped, and then remembered who he was talking to. "S-sorry, sir, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright." For some reason, Koga actually looked faintly amused. "At least I know there's more to you than the timid thing who comes into these extra sessions. I wonder, is your confidence born from being around your friends? Does it melt away if you have to face someone alone?"

Green kept quiet. He didn't really know how to answer that, and he had a feeling that anything he could have said was probably the wrong answer.

"I suppose you can't really answer, most likely you haven't even noticed." Koga hummed lightly. "Now . . . onto the lesson."

Finally. Green didn't want to discuss his private life with Hogwarts' most terrifying teacher.

"Today, we're starting on the alphabet." Koga told him. "And how it can help with your spelling, if you know it correctly."

"B-but I already know the alphabet, sir." Green replied, and wilted when Koga looked at him.

"If you say so. Go on then- recite the alphabet for me." Koga said, gesturing for him to begin.

"Can . . . can I have some paper, sir?" Green squeaked.

"No."

Oh. Shit. Um.

"If you take more than five seconds to say a letter, I will stop you." Koga informed him. "Go on. Say the alphabet, if you know it so well."

Great, now he was being patronised.

But he'd better start reciting, otherwise he might get actual detention. Not like this was detention, but it was kind of like it only . . . well, he learned words and stuff.

"A, B, C, E- no, D, E, F . . . G, H . . ." Green began. He was already faltering. "I, J, K, L . . . M? N, O, Q- wait hold on, P, Q, R . . . S . . . T . . . um . . . U, V-V . . . V . . . W! X, Y . . . Z."

And the only reason he knew X and Y was, of course, because of X and Y. You know, the people, not the actual letters themselves.

Seriously, who the fuck named them? Anyone with a normal name was apparently a complete dick, and anyone with a weird name was probably the nicest person on the planet (like Red?).

He waited for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably under Koga's carefully blank look. The man didn't react beyond blinking a couple of times.

" . . . I believe my point has been made." he eventually said.

"Huh? But, sir, I-"

Koga held up a hand and Green went silent.

"Yes, you managed to recite the entire alphabet." Koga said. "But you made quite a few mistakes, and you often had to think about which letter came next."

"Most people don't know the alphabet off the top of their head. Sir." Green mumbled, fully aware that was complete Tauros-shit.

"Perhaps not." Koga agreed, though his doubtful expression told Green all he needed to know about his opinion of that. "However, I think learning the alphabet- maybe not from memory, but close enough- learning the alphabet will help with your spelling. There are words that are spelt how they sound- for example, 'got'. How is that spelt?"

"G-O-T." Green promptly replied.

"Good. But there are other words which are spelled differently to how we actually say them, which is where the alphabet comes in. The three words you learned about the first time you were here- they're, there, their- are an example of this. But first, the words which are spelt how they sound. Do you know what this is called?"

"No, sir." Green said. He could honestly say that wasn't a hard thing to admit.

"Onomatopoeia." Koga told him. He gave Green a sheet of paper and took one for himself. "Do you know how to spell that?"

Green opened his mouth to say yes, but then paused.

It wouldn't actually do much good to lie here, would it?

"No, sir." he replied.

"I thought not. Think of the word itself like this- on a mat up 'ere." Koga explained. "It isn't literally spelt like that, of course, but thinking of the word like that will help you remember how to actually say it. Now, onomatopoeia isn't actually an example of a word being spelt how it sounds, so we'll leave that for a bit and come back once you feel comfortable with this."

As it turned out, Green's understanding of the alphabet was actually kind of limited- especially when he had to use it to try and spell different words.

But as the lesson went on, he found that it was becoming slightly easier to recall the letters. Well, the first half of the alphabet anyway. The second half would come later, and then Koga would give him a small test to see if he could combine both halves and spell different words without having to think too much about the alphabet.

So maybe there was more stuff to this spelling thing than he'd thought.

Crystal was waiting for him at the end of the dungeons, as usual when he was coming back from an extra session with Koga.

She was quiet while he explained what he'd learned, concentrating on walking up the stairs.

Once he'd finished, Crystal spoke.

"He's certainly a good teacher." she said. "Makes me wonder- if he didn't have magic, if he was a muggle . . . maybe he'd be an English teacher instead of a Potions one."

"English teacher?" Green asked.

"Basically someone who teaches what he's doing for you. Only kinda different." Crystal explained. "Wow, I really need to give you an education on muggle stuff, don't I?"

"Yeah, you do."

"Anyway . . . you want me to test you?"

She always asked that, and sometimes Green said no (because some things he'd learned he couldn't really say, he had to write them down, so Crystal tested him the next day instead), but this time he was gonna say yes.

Mostly because this was something he thought he knew, but actually didn't, so he wanted to get it right.

"First half of the alphabet- go." Crystal ordered.

"A, B, C, D, E, F, G . . . H, I, J, K . . . L, M." Green said. "That's thirteen letters, right?"

"Right!" Crystal grinned. "We'll make a Ravenclaw out of you yet."

"But I don't wanna solve a riddle every time I wanna go into the common room . . ."

"Oh come on, some of them are fun."

Green moaned. "No they're not- the last one was about Gastly. I don't like Gastly."

"Just because you're scared of Ghosts-"

"I am not scared of Ghosts!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"You're just as scared of Ghosts as much as you like Red. Which is a lot." Crystal informed him smugly.

"Fucking hell, I'm not in love with Red!" he snapped loudly.

"I never said love."

Green paused and stared at her, stunned.

"You . . . didn't?" he asked faintly.

Crystal looked at him, and suddenly all signs of laughter were gone from her expression- she looked incredibly serious, and Green was kind of wishing he was anywhere but here right now.

"You're in love with Red." she said, like she was just stating a simple fact. "Right? Green?"

He didn't answer her for a few seconds, and then he cracked.

"Yes!" Green barked. "Yes, okay? I'm in love with him, happy!? You and the others can tease me all you want to now that I've admitted it, alright?"

Crystal didn't say anything, and he turned away from her, arms folded.

For fuck's sake . . . he'd just given away what was meant to be a secret. Pearl and everyone else (mostly Pearl) constantly teased Green about his crush on Red, but now that Crystal knew he was actually in love with him . . .

Why in the hell could he never keep a secret to save his life? Hell, even the one about his 'relationship' with Oak probably wasn't even one, not with the way Oak treated him even when they were surrounded by people.

And now this.

"Green . . . we can't tease you for this." Crystal said softly.

Wait, what?

He turned around, slowly, as Crystal continued speaking. She was smiling at him much like how a sister- or mother- would, when they were being kind and comforting. She was also slightly amused.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. It's what a best friend's for, right?" Crystal laughed, holding out her arms. "I'm just glad you finally got the balls to admit it- to me and yourself. C'mere."

"The second I get my magic back, I'm kicking your ass in our mock battles." Green muttered, but he walked into the hug anyway.

Just before they parted, he heard Crystal say something in his ear.

"I won't tell anyone else." she whispered.

" . . . Thank you." he murmured back, smiling.

 **oooo**

The next couple of months actually weren't too bad.

Yeah, he had to deal with the constant reminder that he wasn't allowed to use magic in a school that was based on teaching its' students _about magic_ , but other than that . . . it was fine. Ish.

Normally he and Crystal would have mock battles in their pokemagi forms at least once or twice a week, but obviously they couldn't right now. So Green settled for using Crystal's Growlithe form as a way to train his three pokemon; Charmander, Pidgeotto and Scyther.

She was happy with that as a substitute, until he started beating her all the time. Then she started complaining.

Haha. Like she was gonna stop battling him just because she kept losing suddenly.

The only downside was that she had extra training, and he would have to catch up- and fast- the minute he could.

But the night before he was meant to get his wand back- and he was looking forward to it, but also dreading it because he'd be alone with his grandpa- Green dreamed.

It wasn't like his usual ones, he didn't See small bits of future scenes coupled with voices and words and sounds.

He Saw flashes of things to come, some of them dark and hard to make out, but others were so detailed Green wished he'd never Seen them.

And the screams.

It was like a thousand people screaming in not-quite unison, like they were being tortured over and over again. He Saw flashes of people in chains, bloody faces and bodies, twisted beyond recognition.

He Saw his own friends, several times. Torn, bloody, broken and screaming.

Green thought maybe he screamed once or twice, but he couldn't be sure because his voice was drowned out, lost in the other voices crying out and screeching.

Some images he Saw showed him pokemon as well, some of them being tortured and torn apart, others doing the torturing.

"Green!"

His eyes snapped open and he realised he was shivering.

And he was cold.

Ritchie was kneeling on his bed, half crouching over him and shaking him. X was hovering nearby, looking torn between being his usual aloof self and rushing forward to copy Ritchie.

" . . . You alright?" Ritchie asked softly, once he was sure that Green was actually awake.

"I . . ." Green trailed off and swallowed. "I don't know . . ."

Ritchie's tortured body came into his mind and he flinched away. Then X's popped up as well, just to make sure he knew the dream was still there.

"Normally I'd say go and get Crystal, but . . ." X sighed. "Dammit. We'll need to take him to her."

"Why?" Ritchie frowned. "What can she do?"

"No idea, but she knows him better than we do."

So that's what they did.

Technically, no students- nevermind three fourth years and a Pikachu- were allowed out of their dorm rooms at this hour. From what Green could see, it was basically sometime past midnight.

He hardly paid attention as X and Ritchie led him through the hallways, only being able to see because of Sparky's Flash.

Some of the paintings, woken by the sudden light, glanced their way, about to complain- but when they saw Green they kept quiet.

He had no idea what he looked like, probably pale and shaky, but he didn't care.

The dream kept flashing through his mind, and he kept freezing up whenever he saw one of his friends- and then suddenly he realise that he was Seeing _new_ images and hearing _new_ screams.

That had never happened before.

He only ever Saw things when he was asleep, he'd never Seen anything when he was awake- was he losing control of his Seer abilities?

Maybe taking him to Crystal wasn't a good idea. Maybe it'd be better if X and Ritchie took him to Morty instead.

But he couldn't tell them what was going on, he couldn't tell them that he was a _Seer_ , so Green kept quiet and let them believe that he was just re-living the dream instead of Seeing new futures.

And he knew there was more than one possibility mixed in, because sometimes he Saw the same people or pokemon ( _his_ friends, _his_ pokemon) with different wounds and breaks and missing parts of their bodies.

By the time they got to the Ravenclaw tower, he was barely keeping back from screaming himself.

And the damn door wasn't helping at all.

"We don't have time for a riddle, just let us in!" Ritchie snapped.

"Answer the riddle, you go in. Those are the rules." it replied calmly.

"Look, we just need to find a single person, alright?" X hissed. " _One person_. I've heard you can call someone down to open the door if someone can't answer the riddle, right? Well, call down Crystal Kotone. Now. Or I'll get Kanga to Mega Punch you open!"

It was the loudest he'd ever spoken, and Green was momentarily distracted from his terror and the new level of whatever the hell this was meant to be.

" . . . Very well." the door eventually said.

Waiting was pure agony, because he kept on Seeing more images and hearing more tortures . . . and Green ended up curled against the wall, hands over his ears.

Not that covering his ears did much help. It was all literally in his head, and he could sense- sense, sense, how was he _sensing_ this?- Ritchie and X's worry.

They thought he was going insane. Maybe he was.

The door opened and Crystal looked at them, tired and cranky as ever- if anyone woke her up when she didn't want to be woken up, she'd probably kill them.

But then she saw Green, huddled on the floor and on the verge of a total meltdown, and immediately rushed over to his side.

"What is it?" she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. "Green? What did you See?"

"Seeing." Green corrected her, just barely getting the word out. "Seeing. Still . . . still Seeing. Can't . . . can't s-stop . . ."

Crystal was horrified, and he could- could sense it. Was he an empath now? Was that what had happened? Had he suddenly developed more supernatural abilities other than his magic and Seer abilities?

But . . . no. He could sense the horror from Crystal, yeah, but not in the way that Morty said an empath would. This felt more like he was Seeing her horror, but he wasn't looking at her.

So maybe his Seer abilities were going crazy or something.

"I'm taking you to Morty." Crystal muttered. "Alright? Is that okay? Do you want me to-"

He nodded frantically, and she squeezed him gently before standing up to face Ritchie and X, who were looking on, both confused and worried at the same time.

"You two can go back to bed, I'll take it from here." she said.

"What? No way, we're staying with him." Ritchie immediately protested. "Whatever he dreamed about, it's bad, we can't just leave him like this!"

But X only looked at Crystal. It didn't seem like he knew more than he should, but he knew something was going on.

"Ritchie, come on." X said.

"But-"

"Ritchie."

They both looked at each other for a few moments, and then Ritchie reluctantly nodded.

Once they were gone, though it took a long time because Ritchie kept looking back, Crystal kneeled down with her wand lit up, glowing softly.

"Come on, Green." she gently said. "We're not too far from Morty's office- or, well, his classroom. Doesn't he basically sleep in there?"

"Yeah . . ." Green murmured.

"Alright then. We'll go slow, alright? Come on, get up . . . there we go-" Crystal broke off when he flinched. "What is it?"

"You." he whispered, staggering against the wall. "I-I keep . . . S-Seeing you. You're- you're hurt and screaming a-and . . ."

" . . . Dear Mew." Crystal gasped softly. "That's it, forget going slow, we're getting there as fast as possible, just try and ignore the- I wanna say dreams, but you're not asleep . . . visions. Ignore the visions, alright?"

"I'll t-try . . ." he whimpered.

He did try, really he did, but the visions kept coming and he couldn't stop them. He'd never bothered to learn how to stop any of his dreams before because, well, they were dreams- there was no way you could really stop a dream unless you woke up.

Luckily Crystal had the uncanny ability to grit her teeth and pretend like she didn't see him like this, which Green was thankful for because it meant she didn't stop or slow down to try and help him every time he flinched or cried out.

By the time they got to the Divination tower, Green was Seeing more than he was actually seeing, and he was almost blind to the real world.

Dammit, what was going on with him? He hadn't even been thinking about this kind of stuff, why was he Seeing this?

Morty eventually opened the classroom door, took one look at Green, and pulled them both into the classroom/office/whatever.

"Sit him down there." Morty ordered, going over to come cupboards filled with . . . whatever. Green didn't know, he never asked and he didn't really want to find out.

Crystal helped Green onto a massive pillow (or massive to them, they were just students after all) and sat down next to him. Her grip on his hand briefly tightened whenever he flinched, which kind of helped anchor him to the real world and not the ones he was Seeing.

Morty came over with a warm mug of- well, Green didn't actually know, but it looked like hot chocolate.

The Divination teacher handed the mug to him, and sat down on a pillow opposite.

"Drink." Morty said, somehow calm. It was a contrast to what Green was feeling. "It's hot chocolate- mixed with some herbs. It'll help calm you."

Green could just barely stop shaking enough to actually not spill the mug's contents all over his lap.

"What happened?" Morty asked Crystal.

For half a second Green wondered why he wasn't being asked that, but then he realised he wasn't in much condition to answer any kind of question.

"I don't know." Crystal said, with a concerned glance at Green. "Ritchie and X brought him to the Ravenclaw door. I . . . he said he was Seeing things. Like he usually does when he's asleep. But- well, this is obvious, sir, he's not asleep. So how is he still Seeing things?"

This time, an image of Morty's broken body flashed by, and Green yelped. He almost dropped the mug but Morty caught it, and waved his wand to clean up the spill.

"What were you doing before you fell asleep?" Morty asked Green, placing the mug between them.

"I . . . I-I was . . ." Green really wished he hadn't dropped the mug, he was getting worked up again.

Morty reached over and touched his wrist, and suddenly Green felt calmness flooding into him like a gentle stream.

He looked up.

"You forget, I'm also an empath." Morty explained softly. "Now, tell me. What were you doing? What were you thinking about?"

Morty obviously didn't need to ask what he was Seeing, he'd probably seen that for himself by now.

"I- I'm getting my wand back. Tomorrow- uh, today." Green stammered. "I w-was . . I was thinking about that, I think, w-when I fell asleep."

Morty blinked and tilted his head, much like a Noctowl when it was studying something interesting.

"Hm." was all he said.

"Is that why?" Crystal asked. "Did- did this all kind of spark some sort of reaction with his Seer abilities?"

Morty was silent for a few moments.

" . . . Normally, when a Seer reaches a new level of power- for example, what appears to be happening right now- it is the result of severe mental and emotional stress, one often contradicting the other." Morty told them. "You have been without magic for the past two months. Getting your wand back would be the result of severe mental stress, because you are looking forward to it."

"Y-yeah." Green mumbled. "But why- why would that be stressful?"

"You've had magic your entire life. It was never a question, but a fact, unlike with Miss Kotone and her brother." Morty said. "So to suddenly not have it- even for such a short time- was surely a shocking period for you. And now you will be getting it back, and you're so excited about it that you can hardly wait for it, yes?"

"Uh-huh." Green nodded slightly. Another vision flickered in his mind, but Morty kept it away for him.

Thank Mew he was a powerful Seer and empath, otherwise Green'd have to deal with this on his own.

"Stress sometimes doesn't have to necessarily be from negative things." Morty explained. "It can also be from things like this- something that makes a person so excited and joyful that they can hardly contain it, and it puts a strain on their mind. You're so excited about getting your wand, and your magic, back that your causing severe mental stress to yourself."

"Oh, Green . . ." Crystal sighed, exasperated. "I keep telling you to not bottle things up."

"You k-keep saying not to bottle the bad s-stuff up." Green reminded her. "You said n-nothing about this stuff."

Morty watched them, amused. Then he dropped the bombshell.

"Your emotional stress is quite the opposite, however." he said, and Green and Crystal snapped their heads up to look at him in shock. "Yes . . . you are afraid, I believe. Not of getting your wand back, but of facing your grandfather alone. Any encounter with him has never ended well for you emotionally. This puts strain on your emotional state, and causes negative emotional stress- which contradicts the mental stress, and created a massive rise in your Seer abilities that you would have experienced naturally within a few years."

"Green . . ." This time she sounded more worried instead of exasperated.

"I . . . I know I'm scared of him." Green whispered, wanting to curl up in a corner somewhere and never comde out. "But . . . but I have to go, cus I need my wand back . . . I need my _magic_ back."

"Yes, I am aware." Morty murmured. "I have never agreed with how he treats you- like some sort of doll that he can just dress up or do whatever he wishes with- and the emotional damage that man has done to you has gotten worse through each encounter with him. I am not certain if any other teacher has noticed this, so I cannot call Professor Oak out on this. If I could help you, I would."

"I know. Thank you." Green mumbled, looking at his shaking hands. Morty tightened his grip on Green's wrist gently, and he felt somewhat better.

Emapths were fucking amazing, seriously.

"However . . . because of your contradicting states, you have indeed created a strain on yourself which your abilities answered to." Morty said.

"By giving him a whole new level of power." Crystal concluded, and Morty nodded.

"There is no quick fix to this, I'm afraid. Most Seers who come into this level of power do it naturally, so they learn to live with it gradually- but this is not the case, obviously." Morty sighed.

He stood up, taking his hand off Green (oh Mew why why why would he do that the fear), and went back over to the cupboard.

Green watched him rifle through it for a few moments, and then he pulled something out.

Morty sat back down on the pillow and placed a strange amber pendant between them.

"I Saw into a possible future where you came into your new abilities far too early." Morty explained, when Green and Crystal looked blank. "However, that one didn't come to pass- thankfully, because you were only in second year. I kept this pendant though, just in case anything like this did happen. Most people outside of psychic circles don't know of these pedants' existance, and those that do have little knowledge about their abilities. I won't go into detail because it is a theory even I cannot grasp fully, but the basic idea is this- it helps you to control your Seer abilities.

"Not to the extent that you can stop Seeing visions when you are wide awake- and that said, nothing can stop you from Seeing during your sleep, not even this pendant- but it will give you the option of Seeing something." Morty picked up the pendant and held it out to Green, who took it carefully. "Think of it like a dreamcatcher, but for visions instead of dreams. If you are about to See something, this pendant will take the vision and 'store' it for you. It will glow when it has a vision inside of it, and when you hold it, the pendant will allow you to See the vision. If you do not wish to See it, you can simply brush a finger against the pendant, and the vision will disappear."

"So it's like some sort of TV for Seers?" Crystal asked.

Even Morty was confused.

"What is a TV?" he asked.

"It's . . . you can view stuff. Like . . . programmes and movies." Crystal tried to explain. "Green, I told you about this, remember?"

"You did? O-oh, right!" he exclaimed. "It's the magic box with the moving pictures, right? Only they have sound?"

" . . . Yeah, sure."

"Muggles are strange people." Morty commented, and Green agreed with him.

Well, at least he knew what was going on. And he had a way to control his new abilities- which basically appeared to consist of randomly having visions when he was awake, not just dreaming and Seeing something then.

The only bad news was that the pendant couldn't stop him from dreaming, so he'd still have to go through with Seeing whatever when he was asleep.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: Woah, okay, where the fuck did that last bit come from?

Green: Seriously? You're the one writing this.

Renny: Yeah but I just write whatever comes to mind, originally I was planning on having the Gryffindor V Slytherin Quidditch match at the end of this chapter, not this sudden increase in weirdness.

Green: Right, sure.

Renny: Oh, so you are actually talking to me then?

Green: Ugh. Why do I put up with you, seriously?

Renny: Because you love me.

Green: No, you just drag me in here and the damn door disappears when I try to leave.

Renny: I'll repeat what the Hufflepuffs said earlier- I can neither confirm nor deny that statement. Read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Renny: I'm not entirely sure what's gonna happen in this chapter exactly, because last time I came up with that new Seer thing and even I didn't see it coming.

Green: At least I was crying for a good reason.

Renny: At least there's that, yeah. Disclaimer?

Green: Renny doesn't own pokemon.

Renny: On with the show!

 **OOOOOO**

"We'll be right here waiting for you." Crystal called, as Green started up the spiral stairs to his grandpa's office.

"And if you're crying your eyes out I'm gonna kick Oaky's ass for you." Emerald added.

Green smiled slightly, not that they could see it because he was out of their line of sight now.

He could hear Crystal scolding Emerald almost half-heartedly as he walked up. She'd do anything for him, he knew she would, so if he did come down crying (like last time) Crystal would most likely help Emerald out rather than try to stop him.

They were skipping dinner in the Great Hall for this. Later on, Green would go to the kitchens and ask for some food (because it wasn't like it was the first time the three of them had skipped), but for now they were skipping for this.

He reached the door to the office and knocked.

Like every other student, Green had to wait for Oak to call him in- being his grandson wouldn't give him any special treatment, a fact which had been painfully obvious since day one.

"Enter." Oak eventually called.

Green went in and carefully closed the door behind him.

He was shaking by now, but luckily his robes kind of hid that.

"Hello, Gra- sir." Green greeted quietly.

"Mm." his grandpa grunted.

He waited for a few moments, while Oak finished writing on the parchment. May as well try to make a good impression, even if the last time they'd seen each other personally, Green had been in tears.

Oak stopped scratching away with his quill, and put it down carefully. He didn't even bother to look at Green as he read over the paper, speaking at the same time.

"You're here for you wand, I assume." he said flatly. Coldly.

"Yes sir."

"It's on my desk. Take it and leave, and if I hear that you've attacked more students . . ."

The threat was clear- do something like this again and your wand will be snapped.

Green swallowed. Normally, snapping a wand would mean that whoever was being punished (permanently) had done something unforgivable, like murdering someone.

But Oak obviously thought the punishment was suitable for troublemakers who had done less, even if Green wasn't a troublemaker.

Well, okay, maybe he was- but it wasn't that bad, not bad enough to warrant his wand being snapped in half. That was like being put in Azkaban for pinching someone.

"Yes sir." Green mumbled, and went up to Oak's desk.

He tried to avoid any movements that would make Oak look up at him, to give him a cold, unemotional look that he was so used to from him (but not from anyone else, which made it worse), and took his wand.

Green turned around to leave the office, but something stopped him.

Dammit, he was gonna do something stupid again.

"Um . . . sir?" Green began, turning back around.

Oak just grunted impatiently. Clearly he didn't want to be anywhere near Green anymore than Green wanted to be anywhere near him.

"I . . . I'm staying with Crystal. F-for the Christmas holidays." Green said. "Is . . . is that alright with you?"

This time, the reaction was different. Oak froze up slightly, and Green could have sworn he saw the old man's hand start to clench.

"And why," Oak said softly. "would you be staying with her?"

"B-because-" He almost said 'because of you', but he stopped himself just in time. "Because she and Emerald don't w-want me to . . . they d-don't want me to b-be alone again."

"You aren't alone. There are other students."

"E-Emerald said other students don't count." Green said, and flinched when Oak snapped his head up to look at him.

Green almost wished he got that cold look, because now his grandpa was giving him a glare that made him want to curl up and cry in the darkest, furthest corner he could find.

"And if Emerald told you to jump off a bridge, would you do it?" Oak snapped.

"N-no, I just-"

"If Crystal invited you into a pit full of Ekans, would you do as she says?" his grandpa went on harshly.

He stood up suddenly, and Green took a few steps back in terror.

"You'll stay here for the holidays, and that's final." Oak practically spat. "I couldn't care less if you're a damn Hufflepuff, you need all the help you can get if you want to be an Auror."

But he didn't _want to be_ an Auror.

He didn't dare say that outloud, though.

"Crystal . . . Crystal a-already sent a message to her mom." Green stammered. "S-she said-"

"I don't care what she said, tell her to send another message saying you're not going." Oak barked. "You're staying here, so you can have access to the school library."

"But . . . C-Crystal can-"

"Shut up." Oak ordered, and Green fell silent instantly. "All you ever do is hide behind your friends, boy. Are you in love with this girl, or her damn brother? Maybe it's that Pearl boy, since you keep attacking him. Some Hufflepuffs you are."

No, he was in love with Red, but Green said nothing.

If he did, Oak would find some way to use that against him.

"You're staying at Hogwarts, and that's final." Oak said. "And don't bother trying to sneak out in your pokemagus form, it won't work- I'll put up wards against it."

"B-but . . . Grandpa-"

"Be quiet, boy."

"Green!" he cried. Dammit, he was crying again, why, why, why was he such a crybaby? "M-my name's Green!"

"I couldn't care less, get out! Or do you want me to snap your wand right now?" Oak hissed.

"NO!" Green wailed, trying to hide his wand. "P-please, I'm sorry, I won't- I-I won't go . . . I'm sorry, Grandpa, I'm sorry!"

"Good. And refer to me as 'sir', you insolent brat." Oak huffed. "Back in my day, I would have beat you for such defiance. Shame that's called child abuse now . . ."

And what was he doing right this second?

"What are you still doing here? Get out!"

He scrambled to obey, terrified that anything less would make Oak snap his wand right there and then.

Green practically fell down the stairs and only managed to keep his balance because he automatically shifted into his pokemagus form, and- wand clamped between his jaws, tears running down his now-furry face- he pelted down the rest of the way.

The statue moved out of the way so he could get past, and Green ran to Crystal and collapsed onto the floor at her feet, curling up.

"Green!" Crystal cried.

She reached down, and picked him up, cradling him in her arms like a baby. Emerald started petting his ears, which kind of helped sooth him a little.

"Did you- are you alright? Did you get your wand back?" Crystal asked rapidly.

He only just managed to nod, and showed her the wand.

"Emerald, take it." Crystal said.

Her little brother did so without question, carefully stashing Green's wand away in his own robes for later.

"We need to get somewhere we can talk without being seen . . ." Crystal murmured. "I don't think he'll be willing to change back just to explain what happened."

"Dia and Pearl showed me a secret way out of the castle." Emerald offered. "It goes up to Hogsmeade."

"Where does it lead to exactly?" Crystal asked, even as they started off to wherever the secret way was.

"There's this old building that used to be a pub or something, it goes into there- I dunno, maybe whoever made the passage was kind fond of getting drunk off their ass or something, but it'll definitely be empty cus everyone seems to think it's haunted."

Green twitched an ear and looked at him through the tears. That information wasn't exactly helping right now.

"It's not, really." Emerald hurried to reassure him. "It's just that people're so fucking superstitious they think some old lady's being all _Poltergeist_ and shit, when really it's just Ghost pokemon being pricks as usual. They know me, so they'll leave us alone."

"Good." Crystal murmured, shifting her grip on Green. "We'll need some peace and quiet."

Emerald, of course, completely agreed.

They were about halfway there- or so Emerald said- when they ran into someone.

Crystal turned the corner and almost knocked into him, but thankfully she wasn't Green and she wasn't as rash as her little brother, so she took a couple of steps back before she could collide with him.

" . . . Fffffuck." Emerald muttered. "Why is always you."

"What is it?" Red asked. "Why is he mad at me this time?"

"We- uh . . ." Crystal trailed off when Red noticed the Eevee- Green- in her arms.

"Aw, that's a cute pokemon." Red smiled, crouching slightly. "Why is it crying, though?"

Green looked at Red and, instinctively, wriggled out of Crystal's arms. He wasn't sure how instinctive this actually was, but for some reason he knew he'd feel safer with Red.

Call him corny, it was how he felt.

Crystal yelped when he jumped at Red, who stumbled and kind of almost dropped him, and then managed to find his grip.

"Wow . . ." Red laughed. "Friendly, isn't it?"

"He." Emerald automatically corrected, and then Green heard the sound of Emerald's hand meeting his face.

" _He's_ pretty cute, then." Red corrected himself. "Is he Green's?"

He _was_ Green, but Crystal and Emerald kept quiet, and Red obviously couldn't understand Green at the moment so he was fine to squeak to his heart's content and paw at Red's shirt all he wanted.

It was kind of okay, because he was a pokemon.

"How . . . do you figure that?" Crystal swallowed.

"Well . . . this little guy's kinda wearing that pendant that Green's got." Red explained, shifting his grip so he could point out the pendant. "It's a new thing, right? And this little Eevee's got it, so I assume this little guy's his. Oh, and their eyes match- they've both got the most amazing . . . green . . ."

He stopped talking, and suddenly he was tense. Green looked up at him, concerned.

"Uh . . ." Crystal smartly said.

"Green went to go and get his wand back." Red said, talking like he was building up to something massive. "But you've told me that any encounter between him and Professor Oak never ended well. If Green got his wand back, but he was faced with his grandpa . . . he'd most likely be in tears, right? And this little Eevee's crying his eyes out . . . and he's wearing that new pendant . . . Crystal, Emerald, is Green a-"

"Yes!" Emerald said loudly. "Yes, okay? Just don't say it, it's meant to be a fucking secret- for a damn good reason."

"Okay, okay, I get it." Red quickly replied. "But . . . where were you-"

"Hogsmeade. Emerald says he knows a way out." Crystal rapidly explained. "You've already figured it out, so you may as well come with us . . . and I don't think he'll want to be taken away from you, either."

Nice, Crystal. Subtle.

Thanks for basically telling Red about his damn crush/love.

But Red didn't actually seem to get the proper meaning behind the words, instead his grip just shifted again so Green was more comfortable in his arms.

It felt really nice. Green allowed himself to wonder what it'd feel like if he was human for a moment, and then scolded himself- Red would never like him like that. He just saw Green as a really, really needy and psychologically disturbed friend.

Also a crybaby.

Yeah.

There was no way Red would like him.

Crystal and Emerald, with Red in tow, finally found the secret way out. It actually turned out to be some old statue of a Dragonair that no one bothered with anymore, on the ground floor, near a few unused classrooms.

Emerald glanced at Crystal and Red- still holding onto Green-, and pulled on the winged ears of the Dragonair statue. They pulled down and suddenly the statue leaped out of the way, showing what it had been coiled up on top of.

A hole leading down to a tunnel which presumably lead to the old pub.

Emerald went down first, because he was more experienced with it (and Crystal did not look happy about that), and helped his sister down.

Red was a little bit awkward. Mostly because Green kept clinging to him everytime he even thought Red would let go of him, but he didn't. Red just kept one hand on Green, keeping him safe, while he used the other to climb down into the hole.

A rumbling sound made them all look up, to see the Dragonair statue coiled back up on top of the hole and shrouding them in darkness.

Green whimpered, the sound echoing in the tunnel, and was almost on the edge of a full-blown panic attack. The only thing that stopped him from screaming was Red, who shushed him gently and ran a hand over his back comfortingly.

Then he heard the sound of Crystal transforming into her Growlithe form, and she lit up her fur with small Embers.

"Where'd the Growlithe come from?" Red wondered.

Emerald looked at him like he was stupid.

" . . . Oh. Crystal's a- right, okay. That makes sense, you two do nearly everything together." Red laughed, slightly awkward.

"Yeah, it's also why they're both the best in Transfiguration." Emerald told him tartly. He turned to Crystal. "Just keep going straight, there's no side-tunnels or any way to get lost."

Crystal yapped and started off slowly down the tunnel. Obviously Emerald probably would have used the _lumos_ spell, but this time he didn't- and Green was kind of glad, he really didn't want anything to do with wands right now.

He'd also been right about the tunnel just being straight. By the time it widened out, Green hadn't even seen a single side-tunnel that could have led them towards somewhere else entirely, or any twists that could have turned them back on themselves.

But at least it wasn't dark.

Crystal's Ember Fur (they'd called it that, because it sounded cooler and, well, warmer than Flash) lit the way, pulsing gently and calming Green down just enough for him to stop crying. Not enough to stop him from wanting to curl up and die, though.

Nothing could stop him from feeling like that. Maybe except for Oak, but he literally couldn't care less about Green.

Eventually, they reached the end of the tunnel, and Emerald pushed up against the ceiling.

It came apart slowly and neatly, and he climbed through the new hole- pulling Crystal up, who burned out her Ember Fur so she wouldn't hurt him. He even helped Red up, though he looked like he'd swallowed a sour lemon when he did so.

Most likely he'd only counted on sharing this place with Dia, Pearl, his sister and Green. Obviously not with Red, because Red was a new part of their group and it'd take a while for Emerald to warm up to him.

But he was doing this for Green, because Green was being awkward- just like always.

 _Spoiled brat,_ a voice in the back of his mind taunted him.

They settled down on the floor, and Crystal padded carefully over to Green. He was curled up on Red's lap now, shivering- but not from the cold, he was just scared. Emerald had said there were Ghosts around.

Red kept a hand on Green's tiny back, gently rubbing, as Crystal spoke to Green.

She was asking what was wrong and what had happened. He whimpered, quietly, because he didn't want to talk about it.

But Crystal needed to know, if she was gonna help him.

Green kept quiet for a few more moments, and flinched when Crystal suddenly leaned down. Instead of giving him a soft Bite, like she normally would have done if he was being difficult like this, she licked the top of his head gently.

She wanted to give him as much time as he wanted. Nevermind the school, right now it was him that was more important.

Green looked up at her, and felt like crying all over again.

He told her everything, and watched as Crystal's eyes grew wider with each word. When he got to Oak telling him he wasn't allowed to go with her for Christmas, she gave a sharp bark insulting his grandfather.

Red jumped, because he had no idea what was going on- he didn't speak pokemon- and Emerald had gone off somewhere to ask the Ghosts to keep any curious idiots away.

Crystal gently told Green to carry on, apologising for her rude language and interruption. She didn't apologise for insulting Oak.

He finished telling her everything, eventually, and found that he was crying again. His breath hitched- useless, useless fucking crybaby- and Crystal bit the scruff of his neck and lifted him off Red's lap.

She lay on the floor and set him down, curling around his smaller pokemagus form. She was warm. Red had been nice, and safe, but Crystal was warm and kind and loving- and familiar.

Green wasn't sure if Red could ever be like that for him, but right now that didn't matter to him.

" . . . I'm confused." Red eventually admitted, looking at the two of them. "What just happened?"

"That was Crys making Green talk." Emerald answered, walking back in and sitting down on the floor next to Crystal. "She'll tell us everything later, but for now just don't ask anything."

"Right, okay." Red mumbled.

They were silent for several moments.

"Hey . . . I have a question." Red said. "For Green."

Emerald looked at him with an expression that basically said 'the fuck did I just tell you'.

"You can answer it if you want to, you know him better than me." Red told him. "I just . . . I want to ask- why doesn't Green just tell Professor Oak that he wants to be a Trainer? Wouldn't that just solve everything?"

"You don't know the old twat like we do." Emerald immediately replied. "He wants Green to follow in his footsteps and become one of the wizarding world's greatest Aurors, and he seems to think that Green actually wants to be one. As you already know, he clearly doesn't."

"Yeah, I get that- but why would telling him be such a bad idea?"

"He already treats Green like shit." Emerald snapped. "You think he'll take well to Green telling him 'hey, I don't wanna be an Auror, I wanna be a Trainer'? Contrary to popular belief, Oak wouldn't give a shit about what Green wanted- he already doesn't even care anyway. He'd just think Green was going through some sort of phase, and would do anything and everything to get Green to change his fucking mind."

" . . . I've seen how Professor Oak treats him firsthand." Red reminded Emerald quietly. "So that wasn't just a fluke, then."

"The hell made you think it was?" Emerald demanded. "We already told you- what you saw was one of the worst encounters. Fuck, even _Morty_ doesn't think it's right, and he normally doesn't care what students do outside of his lessons."

"Why would Morty care?" Red frowned.

Crystal looked at Emerald, narrowing her eyes slightly. Red didn't notice because he was focused on Emerald, but Emerald himself certainly did.

"Uh . . . Green's the best at telling total Tauros-shit in lessons, I guess? I don't fucking know, he just cares more than Oak does and that's fine by me. At least one teacher does."

Green squeaked and glanced up.

"Oh, and that N dude." Emerald corrected himself.

Also, probably Koga. But Green wasn't entirely sure about him.

 **oooo**

A few days later, Green almost forgot about the incident entirely- though that was impossible, because Red kept popping up to drag him to random quiet places to ask about being a pokemagus.

His interest was nice, yeah, but a little bit . . . well, stalkerish.

But anyway.

The Gryffindor-Slytherin match was coming up that weekend, and soon everyone was talking about it.

Green and his friends were too, but for a very different reason to everyone else.

"FUCKIN' REVENGE." Pearl shouted, to Emerald's happy agreement. They jumped around the Gryffindor common room arm-in-arm, singing something about Gryffindorks and Slytherdims.

All of the Houses had nicknames, really.

For the Hufflepuffs, it was Hufflefluff. For the Ravenclaws, it was Ravenbore.

For the Gryffindors, it was Gryffindork. And for the Slytherins, it was Slytherdim.

"Why am I related to him?" Crystal sighed, watching Emerald prance around.

"I assume you don't want a literal answer." Green flatly replied.

"Revenge on what?" Gold wondered.

Y sighed and hit him over the head, because he was an idiot.

"For what happened in Semptember, you dumbass." she snapped. "You know. With the fight? And getting Green in major trouble? Do I need to sing it in a musical number for you?"

"No! No, I've already got enough of Blue doing that!" Gold whined. "And she's so damn-"

"Don't diss Blue." Dia immediately warned him. "Silver'll kill you."

"But he can't even hear me-"

"The fuck he can't." Black scoffed. "Super-hearing. Anything that anyone says about Blue? He hears it."

"I call Tauros-shit!" Gold barked.

"Case number one." X began in perfect monotone. "A girl was insulting Blue in the library. Silver was on the other side of the castle. Ten minutes later, he came into the library and hexed the girl. Case number two. A boy- much like Gold- was whining about Blue. Silver appeared and appropriately roughed him up. Case number-"

" _Yes okay I get it shut up_."

"Weren't we on about the Quidditch game?" Red frowned. "And how you guys seem to think we're definitely gonna win?"

"DUDE." Gold shouted. "You're the captain, you're not supposed to be negative about this!"

"I'm not! It's just that we barely ever win against them, they use every fucking cheat in the book!" Red cried.

"Why don't you do it for your little princess?" Y asked, standing up.

" . . . My . . . what?"

"Ooooh!" Yellow squealed. "That's so romantic- Red, the knight in shining armour, defeats the evil Slytherins who wronged his beautiful princess! And that princess is none other than-"

The two girls locked hands and grinned at each other.

"-Green!" they finished together.

"But Green's a boy." Red pointed out. "Wouldn't that make him my prince?"

" . . . DUDE." Gold shrieked.

"I thought shouting was Black's thing." Emerald muttered. It appeared he and Pearl had stopped dancing and singing now.

"Apparently it's also Gold's thing." Crystal said. " . . . Green?"

Green was too busy hiding behind her to answer.

Red. Had just. Called _him_. His _prince_.

 _Oh my fucking Mew,_ Green thought, panicking.

"Ohshit." Emerald said, wide-eyed. "Wow. And all these times we teased him about- wow."

"Please shut up." Green mumbled.

The others were suitably drilling into Red for his seemingly-harmless slip of the tongue. He seemed to be living up to his namesake.

"L-look, I didn't mean anything by it, alright?" he stammered. "I just- Y and Yellow put words into my mouth!"

"Fuck that dude, you practically confessed when you gave him the passwords!" Gold exclaimed. "If you wanna keep this-"

"SHHHHH." Red loudly shushed him, putting a hand over Gold's mouth.

Green wondered what it was Red wanted to keep. It was obviously secret, which . . . actually kind of made Green want to know what it was.

Normally he wouldn't be too concerned with this kind of stuff, because he would be scared of pissing off his friends and then losing them, but it was Red. He'd practically been honest with Green since day one, and this sudden secret grabbed his interest.

But, again, he didn't want to lose the friendship he had with Red- well, friendship for Red, massive crush/love for Green- so he kept quiet and just cowered behind Crystal while the others teased Red endlessly about his 'prince' and what his armour looked like.

So even though his friends teased him for the comment too, Green just smiled and took it. Crystal was the only one who didn't tease him, because somehow she was taking his crush/love seriously.

He was kinda thankful for that.

At least one person did.

When the Quidditch match did come around that weekend, Green- like every other Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw- cheered for the Gryffindors.

Some probably would have felt guilty about that, because it meant that Gryffindor got the support of three out of four of the school Houses, but Green honestly thought the team deserved it.

He could see Emerald's green colours mixed with the Ravenclaws- presumably next to Crystal- but he was wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

Well, at least he wasn't being forced to wear something he didn't want to.

"GO GRYFFINDOR!" Pearl shouted loudly. Dia echoed it quieter, but was no less enthusiastic.

"They're certainly fired up." Yellow smiled.

"Revenge." X told her.

"I don't think we should label this as revenge." Ritchie sighed, drawing a hand over his face. "Otherwise the Slytherins will just keep getting their own back, and we'll retaliate accordingly, and so on. How much worse would it get before one side goes too far?"

" . . . This ain't no book, Ritch." Pearl told him, looking slightly disturbed at the sudden poetic voice of reason.

"Yeah and besides, they keep attacking Green for no reason." Yellow added. "We'll stop when they stop."

"It's not really necessary, guys . . ." Green protested.

"Yes, it is." Yellow told him firmly.

They were distracted as the match started, and the players on the field shot into action.

Green ignored most of the game, instead focusing on the Snitch whenever he could see it. Unless someone somehow managed to score over a hundred and fifty points, which was almost impossible when you got the two most ruthless teams going up against each other, catching the Snitch was the only way to win a Quidditch game.

The Gryffindor Seeker was a sixth year called Skyla, who was really damn good on her broom. The Slytherin Seeker- Mary- was also a sixth year, and she matched Skyla in speed and skill.

The two mainly hung around, avoiding the Bludgers and keeping an eye out for the Snitch. But it never really showed up, at least not to them because they didn't have eyes in the back of their heads.

But Green, and presumably the Ravenclaw Seeker Iris, saw the Snitch on several occasions.

Unless one of the Seekers was going after it, the crowd wouldn't really notice it- and so Green and Iris kept quiet and didn't shout whenever they saw the Snitch, in case one of them did see it.

Of course, Green wanted Skyla to catch the Snitch.

He wanted Gryffindor to win, so that Slytherin would potentially lose their chance at getting the Cup this year- they always somehow managed to grab hold of it, even when they lost a match or two.

They always got a win against Hufflepuff though. Mainly because half the Slytherin team cheated and tried to attack Green, who could end the game at any moment if he saw the Snitch.

But maybe this year they'd get lucky and Slytherin would lose all three of their matches, and they'd be in last place for once.

Green didn't care if Hufflepuff, Gryffindor or Ravenclaw won the Cup, just so long as Slytherin didn't.

The game went on for a while, with the Slytherins and Gryffindors causing hits on boths sides- sometimes literally, because Red seemed to be determined to injure at least one Slytherin, and the Slytherin team were just dicks.

The score, by late afternoon, was fifty-seventy in Gryffindor's favour. If either team caught the Snitch it would be over in seconds-

"I SEE THE SNITCH!" someone screamed, and the shout was taken up as more people noticed it.

Eventually the two Seekers managed to pinpoint the Snitch's location using the crowd's excited shouting and screaming.

It was right above the Gryffindor goalposts, and Mary was closer.

She glanced at Skyla and zipped off.

"Shit!" Yellow shouted. "She's gonna catch it!"

"You don't know that!" Pearl snapped back. "The damn thing's slippery, it'll just move away!"

The Snitch did move, and it zipped off in the opposite direction to Mary.

Right into Skyla's path.

Green saw her hand close over the Snitch, and it stopped struggling- and she held it up, roaring triumphantly.

"GRYFFINDOR WIN!" the announcer, a seventh year Green didn't know the name of, screamed into the stunned silence.

Half a second later, the crowd erupted into cheers and chants- all except for the Slytherins, who tried to loudly boo but were drowned out by the other three Houses.

Sometimes, the students would attempt to rush out onto the field to congratulate the winning House- this wasn't always successful, because the teachers managed to stop them all.

But this time, Green felt himself being shoved by Pearl and Yellow, onto the field before the teachers could stop anyone.

Only several managed to get through- Ritchie and X couldn't, and Dia somehow managed to, along with Crystal and the others.

The Gryffindor team landed in front of the small crowd that had gathered, while the Slytherins sullenly landed on the other side of the field.

Yellow located Black by the sound of his incredibly loud voice, screaming about winning- Gold was shouting something about finally getting revenge, and also trying to shove Red into random directions.

"Guys!" Pearl shouted, waving. "Over here!"

Gold and Black saw the three of them, and brightened up. They started dragging Red through the small crowd towards them and stumbled to a halt.

"Hey!" Gold grinned. He had a weird, mischievous look in his eyes. "We were looking for you! Red here's promised to do something if we won."

"Oh really?" Pearl grinned. "Whatever could that be, do I wonder?"

Crystal shoved her way through and ended up next to Green, panting. Emerald wasn't with her, so Green assumed he'd either been caught or was lost in the crowd, because, well, he was really small.

"Hey . . ." Crystal panted. "I never . . . expected . . . people to be . . . this violent . . . yeesh . . ."

"Have a hard time?" Green grinned at her.

"Kinda." She straightened up and grinned back. "And I would never miss this for the world."

"What do you-"

Just then, Gold shoved Red forwards and the captain/Beater lurched forward a few steps, stumbling to an ungraceful halt in front of Green.

He turned back to glare at Gold, who whistled innocently, and turned back to Green.

"Hi." Red said, smiling almost nervously.

"Uh, hi. They all seem to know what's going on." Green replied. "And so do you- what's Gold on about? What'd you promise to do?"

"Well . . . this."

Red leaned down, quickly as if he was scared of backing out like a coward, and then kissed Green.

Wait . . . what?

The people around them suddenly went silent, as did the crowds on the stands- and so did Green's mind.

He had no clue what to think of this, but a thought randomly popped into his head.

 _His lips feel nice._

What the _fuck_ was wrong with him?

Red pulled away, blushing like crazy, and Green had no doubt at all that he wasn't much better off.

"W-what . . ." Green swallowed. "What w-was that f-for?"

"W-well . . . I-I . . . I really hope you don't think I'm some cheap-ass dick." Red laughed awkwardly. "B-but I did promise everyone that . . . if we won . . . I'd k-kiss you. Because . . . I like you. A lot. And . . . a-and don't get mad at Crystal for this, but she basically told me that you like me back, right?"

"I . . ." Green trailed off, and looked at Crystal, feeling betrayed. "Y-you promised you wouldn't . . ."

"I'm sorry, really." Crystal told him gently. "But when Gold told me that Red liked you back . . . I had to. I'm sorry for chanelling Blue, but . . ."

"I-it's okay." Green squeaked, terrified that she was thinking he was mad at her. He wasn't, he was just shocked. "R-really, I-I . . . Um . . . t-thank you."

"Fucking ask him out already, you pansy!" Gold snapped at Red. "Just kissing him doesn't seal the deal, for fuck's sake!"

"Yeah, ask him!" Yellow cried.

A few other people started to chant 'ask him' at Red, who kind of froze up in terror.

Green really hadn't expected to see this- he'd always seen Red as a confident and slightly hotheaded boy, but that clearly wasn't always the case.

But he didn't mind. It just made Red seem less of the fucking _god_ that Green saw him as and more of a human being.

He waited patiently, because even if he'd never worked up the courage to say anything, he knew it would take courage to even ask- even after the kiss.

"I . . . G-Green . . . would you go out with me?" Red asked. "P-please?"

Green smiled at him, and he could have sworn he heard Red's breath hitch.

"Y-yeah." Green answered, and then had to speak up because he was too quiet. "Yes. I-I'll . . . yeah."

Red sighed in pure relief, and grinned at Green.

"By the way, that was my first kiss." Green informed him. Red stared at him.

" . . . Well, it was damn good one." he replied.

For some reason, that made Gold completely lose it.

 **oooo**

The teachers eventually cleared the field, giving Red and Green some looks that suggested they'd usually get detention for doing such a thing on the damn field of all places, but Green literally could not care less.

Even his grandpa probably wouldn't be able to dampen his mood right now.

At dinner, Red came over from the Gryffindor table with Gold, Black and Y in tow, and sat down next to Green.

It was slightly akward, because it was a new relationship, but Red linked his hand with Green's and didn't let go for anything. It was probably a good thing that Red was left-handed, then.

When dinner ended and they went their seperate ways- because Gryffindor had a celebration that was for Gryffindors only, and not even the captain's new boyfriend (the word made Green smile everytime he thought of it) was allowed in- Red gave him a peck on the cheek that left Green almost paralysed.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

"C'mon, lover boy." Yellow giggled, and dragged Green off down to the Hufflepuff dorms.

In the common room, Green was attacked by the rest of his Housemates who were demanding to know how long the so-called 'secret relationship' had been going on.

Many were disappointed to hear that it hadn't been a secret, and Red's public confession- and technically Green's- had actually been their genuine first confessions and, in Green's case, first kiss.

All through Sunday, Green felt like a kid getting the best toy ever on Christmas. To be honest, he'd never really known that feeling for obvious reasons, but he knew now what it was like.

Red actually hugged him, as well. A lot. Green was right, it did feel nice when he was human.

And here he'd been thinking, just earlier this week, that Red would _never_ feel the same way.

Yet . . . here they were.

But he did have a question, one which had been kind of nagging at him since he'd woken up on Sunday morning, to meet with Crystal and everyone else (and his _boyfriend_ ) for breakfast.

He decided to ask when the two of them were alone, sort of just walking through the courtyard leisurely and chatting. Everyone else was waiting for them in the library, but Green knew they wouldn't get mad at either of them for being late.

"Hey . . ." he began quietly, glancing up at Red.

His boyfriend- and he internally squealed happily at the word- glanced down and tilted his head questioningly.

"Yeah?" Red replied.

"I . . . I don't know how else to ask this other than being blunt, so . . . how long has this been going on?" Green asked, gesturing between them. "You know, like . . . w-with you liking me back?"

"Oh, well . . ." Here, Red laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Would you call me an idiot with a hero-complex if I said I kinda started to get a crush on you after the fight with the Slytherins?"

" . . . Why a hero-complex?" Green wondered.

"Like Y and Yellow said, the whole 'knight in shining armour' crap." Red tried to explain. "It's just . . . I know you're more than capable of standing up for yourseld, and defending yourself as well, but . . . for some reason I just started to imagine these silly little scenarios when I saved you from something- mostly the Slytherins or a wild pokemon- and I'd be your knight in shining armour. After a while, I started to realise that I kinda liked you, and Gold figured it out- he's got some sort of love-radar thing going on, I dunno.

"Anyway, after he found out, he told Black- and Y, too- and they kept trying to make me confess. Remember when I gave you the passwords? That was me trying to work up the courage to ask you out then and there, but I kinda Torchicked out."

Green stared at him for a few moments, and then- because he couldn't help it- burst out laughing.

"Hey!" Red cried indignantly.

"I-I'm s-sorry . . ." Green more or less giggled. "It's just . . . t-the image of y-you, of a-all people, b-being a-afraid to- haha- afraid to c-confess . . . you're supposed to be a Gyrffindor, dude!"

"Yeah I know . . . but there was nothing in the fine print about confessing your love to the cutest boy I've ever seen, alright?" Red muttered.

"Aww . . . I'm the cutest boy you've ever seen, am I?" Green grinned.

"Uh- no- I mean yes- oh for . . . yeah." Red sighed, running a hand over his face while Green cackled again. "Normally you'd be embarrassed at being called cute, why're you taking the piss?"

Green glanced at him, still grinning. He could see the laughing glint in Red's eyes, so at least he knew Red wasn't taking this entirely seriously.

But he was right, Green wasn't reacting like he normally would.

Maybe he was just so giddy at the thought of _actually dating Red_ that everything was just . . . better, or at least different.

"How long have you liked me for, then?" Red suddenly, and Green abruptly stopped laughing. "What? You asked me, so I think it's fair that I ask you as well."

"O-oh . . . well . . . this is gonna sound stupid." Green warned him.

"Green." Red said. "I literally just told you I like you because I kept imagining me saving your ass. Whatever you say can't possibly top-"

"Since second year." Green interrupted, and this time it was Red's turn to stare at him. " . . . I never noticed you much in first year, mainly because I was still figuring out how to react to Crystal suddenly being my friend- my first ever friend, mind- so I didn't notice anyone else really. But then in second year, when I joined the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, I actually started noticing other people as well. Like you."

" . . . The match during our second year." Red said, as if he was just realising something. "Hufflepuff lost against Gryffindor, right? You got distracted and got hit by one of the Bludgers, and Skyla caught the Snitch."

"I basically just got distracted by you." Green mumbled. "Call me corny, but I kinda started to get a crush on you . . . especially after you visited me in the hospital wing to apologise for winning while I was beaten down like that."

"And I never really noticed you until this year." Red sighed, sounding guilty. "I'm sorry."

"What for? You only really knew me as the Hufflepuff Seeker and the headmaster's grandson. There was no other reason to be interested in me, right?" Green guessed, and Red nodded slowly. "Technically I should have been the same- the only Quidditch players I should have been interested in were the other Seekers, because they're my main competition during matches. So . . . I guess we both did stupid things. But that's okay."

"You had a crush on me for almost three years." Red said. "I don't really think it was okay to basically ignore it, especially since you just told me why Hufflepuff keeps losing against Gryffindor. Try not to be distracted by me next time, okay?"

" . . . Oh my Mew, fuck off!" Green snapped, figuring out that he was actually joking. "It wasn't always because of you, you damn-"

"Haha, sure it wasn't!" Red laughed, and then he suddenly pulled Green towards him and hugged him. "But I _do_ like you. A lot. So I'll try not to stare too much during your match in a couple of weeks, alright? You try not to get distracted by me either."

"Freak." Green mumbled, but he wrapped his arms around Red all the same.

He was actually so caught up with Red, and later, everyone else who teased them relentlessly, that he nearly forgot about his extra lesson with Koga.

It was actually Crystal who reminded him, by demanding that she drag him off to some other part of the castle to have a 'talk' with him. Green didn't actually want to know what she would have said if this had been a real 'talk', but all the same, she did kind of save his ass from getting another detention with Koga.

He burst into the classroom, panting, and noticed that for once Koga wasn't in his usual place at his desk.

The man was pacing behind it, muttering to himself. He barely glanced up when Green came in.

" . . . Um, sir?" Green called hesitantly. He flinched when Koga's head snapped up to look at him. "A-are you-"

"I'm fine." Koga said briskly. "Sit, boy."

Well, it was a step-up from being called Oak all the time. That made him sound like his grandpa.

Green sat down in his usual chair, and watched Koga pace for a while. What was getting him this worked up?

He said nothing, though, in case he pissed Koga off. Even if he'd been taking these extra lessons for a couple of months or so now, Green still somewhat believed all the horror stories about Koga's detentions and such. New ones popped up at least once a week, because there was always one unlucky student who got caught out.

Then he heard Red's last name being muttered, along with 'cheat' and 'shallow'.

"S-sir, what're you-"

"Silence, Oak." Koga snapped, looking at him. " . . . Though I suppose you want to know what's troubling me, of course."

Green nodded as respectfully as he could.

"You may find this slightly offensive, but what that Stevenson boy did on the field was wrong. No, more than wrong, it was disrespectful." Koga hissed.

"W-wrong?" Green stammered, standing up in anger. "What the hell-"

"Not wrong in the way you're thinking." Koga told him. "I'm not homophobic, if a person wants to love someone of the same gender- or of both genders- then it is of no matter to me. People love whoever they wish. No, what I mean is that he shouldn't have . . . what's the term you young people use these days? 'Asked you out'?"

"Um . . . y-yes sir."

"He shouldn't have asked you out on the field." Koga said, resuming his pacing. "It was disrespectful to ask you in front of so many people, where you would have been pressured into saying yes or you would have faced the wrath of almost every single student in Hogwarts. And perhaps several teachers."

"Hold a second." Green frowned, somewhat forgetting his fear of Koga in the wake of a sudden surge of anger on Red's behalf. "Red was only-"

"-acting on the urges of his friends." Koga snapped. "And he kissed you for a simple bet- if they won the Quidditch match."

"B-but he told me afterwards he would have asked me out either way . . . sir!" Green cried, almost forgetting to add the 'sir'.

"Tauros-shit!" Koga barked, which shocked Green so much he shut up. "Even if he would have done that, who's to say it would have been one of his friends doing the asking for him? The kiss was cheat, for a simple bet that could have gone completely wrong, and it was shallow-"

"How is it shallow if he-"

" _I_ would not have kissed you for such a cheat trick!" Koga practically spat.

"Well why don't you just-" Green's brain caught up with him and he froze. "W-what . . . did you just say? S-sir?"

"I would never have kissed you for a bet." Koga snapped, stalking over to him. "I am not a man to fall back on the shallow urges of my friends, if I want to do something I will damn well _do it_."

And then Koga leaned down and kissed Green.

 **OOOOOO**

Renny: HAHA SUCKERS I BET YOU DIDN'T FUCKIN' SEE THAT ONE COMING, AY?

Green: Two kisses? In one chapter? From . . . two different people?

Renny: Hahaha *wipes tears of laughter from eyes* I've been waiting ages to write those scenes. Originally Koga's kiss was planned for next chapter, but then I just wanted to give the readers two shocks in a single chapter.

Green: You mean kiss-shocks, since there's already been that one with Grandpa refusing me permission to go with Crystal, and Red admitting that he has a hero-complex for me.

Renny: Hey that's a good name! We'll call this chapter the Kiss-shock chapter! . . . And I just realised Kiss-shock should totally be the name of a pokemon attack.

Green: You should also explain the Ember Fur thing, before you leave.

Renny: Oh, right! Basically, for some stupid reason, Growlithe can't learn Flash. I call bullshit since it's a _motherfucking Fire type_ , so I came up with the idea of Ember Fur, which works like Flash but isn't Flash. Hope that clears shit up for confused readers who bother with ANs. Read and review!


	6. NEW ACCOUNT

Hey guys. I know this seems kinda sudden, but I'm moving accounts.

The new one is called RennyBanette, and since FF is a bitch for links, you'll either have to type in the name in the search thing or, alternatively, go to this profile page and follow the link there.

This fic will not be posted on my new account. In case you were going to ask.

Anyway, see you guys on my new account!


End file.
